


The Other Lovegood

by KarmaBoundLife



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Follows the Book series, George Weasley x Original Character, Original Character Death(s), Original Character is a Lovegood, mentions of Fantastic Beasts series, minor plot changes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:00:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 28,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23387017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarmaBoundLife/pseuds/KarmaBoundLife
Summary: Lila Lovegood was just your typical American Witch. Well, as typical as a metamorphmargis is anyway. This all changed when her parents were killed and her brother went missing. Now, Lila must live with her Uncle and cousin in London. Where she is exposed to Hogwarts, new friends, and a pair of ginger haired boys that would soon never leave her side. How can she balance this new life with her grief and danger that awaits, all while studying for her O. W. L's?*DISCLAIMER* This work is based off of the magical works by J.K. Rowling including characters and world. Only some characters are my own creation.
Relationships: Cho Chang/Harry Potter, Fred Weasley & George Weasley, George Weasley/Original Female Character(s), Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Newt Scamander & Newt Scamander's Magical Beasts
Comments: 18
Kudos: 21





	1. A New Beginning

I looked around my home for the last time. Well, what was left of it. I lived in my half torn home for a week before any of my relatives responded. My Uncle Xenophilius was the only one willing to take me in on such short notice, or at all.

Last week, one curse is all it took to bring my world crashing down. My family and I heard news from London that Lord Voldemort had returned. But he hadn't been seen since the night of his return, until last week. He appeared out of thin air. My mother rushed my brother Newt and I to the basement. But not before I saw a flash of green light and my mother's body hit the floor. My dad came from behind trying to protect us. But it was too late, he went down as quickly as my mother. Suddenly I heard him. The dreaded snake like voice.

"Your parents were useless, now tell me where he is!" He hissed.

"I don't know who you are talking about! Leave us alone!" I screamed.

He growled and pointed his wand, but at Newt. Without thinking twice, I ran and pushed us both out of the way. There was an explosion and the ceiling came crashing down. That's when everything went black.

I woke up what felt like years later. I looked around to notice my parents lifeless bodies in between the rubble. I started running around looking, but there was no sign of Newt anywhere. I shifted rocks around only to find my wand crushed into pieces.

After the incident, I spent the rest of the week sending our family owl, Daryl, to other members of my family. My Uncle Xenophilius spent no time writing a reply saying he insists I come live with him and my cousin Luna. After that I wrote to my friend, yes singular, that I wouldn't be returning. I also wrote to Ilvermorny explaining my situation. It'll be hard taking my O.W.L's this year at a new school.

I wrote to so many people. With each letter I wrote, it became harder and harder to realize that my life has forever changed.

I woke up the morning of July 31st with my bags packed. I looked around my house and made sure I haven't forgotten anything. I had my two trunks and Daryl in his cage.

I heard a pop and Uncle Xenophilius appeared.

"Ohh my darling Lila, come here!" He engulfed me in a hug. I couldn't control my emotions and started balling into his arms. He comforted me. I knew I was going to be in good hands with him.

My uncle thought it best if I kept something of each of theirs. I kept my fathers favorite watch. It belonged to my grandfather. And from my mother I took her locket. It was gold with a red rose on top. Within it she had a photo of her and my father on one side, and the four of us on the other. These two objects mean the world to me now.

My Uncle and I decided it would be best if we properly buried my parents bodies. That way, if anyone came along, they wouldn't get a nasty shock.

After all of that was done, my Uncle took me to the portkey. With a quick pop we were in his cylinder shaped home. I smelled something cooking from the kitchen. I placed my trunks behind the couch and walked to the kitchen. I haven't been here since I was five, but I still remember the place well.

There in the kitchen was Luna. It's funny that we could almost be sisters with how similar we look. The only difference is that my pale blonde hair has pale pink within as well. Being a metamorphmargis, certain aspects of my looks are certainly out of the ordinary. My eyes are a pale purple, while Luna's eyes are blue with stars because her eyes are always in a daze.

I made a coughing sound because that's all I could muster. She turned around and wrapped her arms around me. We stayed like that for a few minutes.

Luna and I were incredibly close. Even though I've only ever seen her twice in person my whole life. We constantly send owls back and forth to keep up with one another's lives. We were similar in the aspect that we both only had one friend at school. But, we had each other as well and we were both pretty content with that.

"So, are you excited for school?" Luna asked. I forgot how dreamy her voice sounded. It was very comforting.

"I believe I am. It is just going to be new." I said.

"Ohh I know. But you'll have me." Luna said.

"And I couldn't be more thankful for it. But I just can't help worrying about Newt. He's only 13." I bit my lip thinking of all the horrible situations he could be in.

"Stop worrying. I can see it in your eyes. Newt is very clever. I know he can make it on his own. That's why he was named Newt in the first place. He's probably with a group of magical creatures to keep him calm." Luna laughed.

"That boy does love his dragons. But I feel guilty for being here while he's all the way home in America." I felt the tears form in my eyes.

Luna engulfed me in another hug but then let go as she heard Uncle Xenophilius enter the kitchen.

"Well Lila I put your things in Luna's room. I already conjured up a bed for you." Uncle Xenophilius said.

"Thank you so much. I don't know what I would have done without you both."

"You're family, we stick together until the end. But now I have to get back editing the latest issue of the Quibbler. It's Harry Potter's birthday today and I need to publish it before the night is up!"

Uncle Xenophilius left the room with a kick in his step.

"Why is it such a big deal publishing this issue on Harry Potter's birthday?" I asked.

"We are declaring our support for Harry. Since the prophet is against him. We believe him and that Fudge is off his rocker. We know He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is back."

"Well no shit! I really want to meet this Potter kid."

"He's your year at Hogwarts, shouldn't be too hard. But don't get your hopes held too high. He only hangs around with 2 people and one of their families."

"So he's not open to having more friends?"

"He's too busy saving everyone. He's a Gryffindor. Sometimes I fear bravery is all he knows. I mean, I stand behind him all the way but, I don't see him trying to have a normal life."

"Luna, I get what you're saying, but he's Harry freakin' Potter! I bet he has a lot on his mind. Of course it would be nice for him to branch out, but he has people who follow and believe in him. I've heard of his home life, he isn't used to close friendship." Something in me told me to defend him. After all, we are both orphans now.

"Ohh well. Tomorrow is another day."

I helped Luna prepare dinner while her father was busy upstairs. She told me a lot about Hogwarts and I told her about Ilvermorny. She told me of her friend Neville Longbottom. Well, her sort-of friend anyway. He helped her with Herbology last year. He's my year. But not Luna's house. That's where I especially get nervous. Where will I fit in?

I wasn't a well-liked person back at Ilvermorny. Being a metamorphmargis isn't a common thing in America. I was commonly called a freak of nature. Only one person grew to accept me, and I fear she'll never forgive me for leaving her back in America.

I tried not to worry about anything more that night. I just turned down my sheets in my new bed, wrote in my journal, and tried falling asleep to the beautiful view of fields, the stars, and a peculiarly tall home in the distance.


	2. Diagon Alley

It's been a week and I have gotten used to the routine that Luna and her father follow. In the morning we tend to their garden of dirigible plums. And then we eat breakfast. It is nice that those two really take time to bond. They have some alone time in the afternoon to do what they want. But, every meal is essential to be together. It's nice to see they haven't strayed from one another. Considering Luna lost her mother when she was nine. I believe that is a big reason Uncle Xenophilius took me in.

"So ladies, we need to gather your books. And for you Lila, your robes and all." Uncle Xenophilius said. He came down the stairs with messenger bag and all.

"Alright. Ohh my gosh! I need a new wand!"

"What?"

"Well, when Voldemort-" both Luna and her father winced. "What? You will support Harry Potter saying he's returned but you wince at his name? Fear of a name only increases fear in the thing itself."

"Yes darling, but it doesn't change the fact we fear what he is capable of. He has killed so many people." Uncle Xenophilius wouldn't look at me.

"I don't mean to sound harsh, but you think I don't know that? I saw him murder my parents and attempt to kill Newt and I. Our eyes met. I have literally looked evil in the eye. And frankly, I'm not afraid. I'm determined to find my brother and do what I can to assist in this war. My parents always told me stories of their time helping in the first wizarding war and I expect to do the same."

Luna and her father were silent for a few minutes. Then Uncle Xenophilius went back to his original topic.

"We need to go to Diagon Alley to retrieve your things. Let's go to the fireplace. We will use floo powder."

We arrived at Diagon Alley shortly after. It had its similarities to back home, but it was overwhelming all the same. So many young witches and wizards. First I needed to get fitted for robes. Luna and I headed into Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions while Uncle Xenophilius ventured to Gringotts bank.

As we entered Madam Malkin's, we noticed it was rather crowded with a family who all had ginger hair and two others who seemed roughly my age.

"Ron and Harry you both need to be fitted for new robes you both grew so much!" The mother of the group was pushing both boys onto platforms to get fitted.

A women came out of a room across the way. I'm assuming it was Madam Malkin. She went over to both boys and started fitting them for robes. Two guys (who were much taller than myself), evidently twins, were playing around with a big black dog. As they were playing with it however, the dog decided to tear the pocket of one of the twins robes. Content fell from it. It looked like a bunch of wrapped candy. I decided to go and grab it before the dog went after it. I picked it up, but as I was coming up, the boy went down. We collided and both fell to the floor.

"I'm sorry. I should have realized you were already down there." He smiled at me and helped me up.

"That's alright. I just didn't want your dog to eat your candy."

He looked at me in sheer shock. "Where are you from? It's certainly not Britain." The woman who helped the other two boys earlier smacked her son in the arm.

"Now George don't be rude!" She said.

"It's quite alright. I'm from America. So that's why I sound a bit odd. I am transferring to Hogwarts as of this year actually."

"That's wonderful dear! Well my name is Molly Weasley, if you need anything come and find me today."

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley but I'm actually here with my Uncle and Cousin." I gestured towards Luna. The girl with frizzy brown hair looked kind of shocked and gave Luna a weird look.

"If anything changes let me know." That women had the warmest smile. She went back to the two boys still getting fitted. I turned toward the guy I collided with when I felt someone staring. The dog kept looking at me, like he recognized me. I was looking back at the dog until he got my attention.

"I'm George by the way, and this is my brother Fred." He held out his hand and I shook it. He gave me a big smile that was so genuine it made all my nerves go away.

"Nice to meet you both. My name is Lila, Lila Lovegood. This is my cousin Luna."

"So what brings you all the way to Britain?"

"My parents thought it would be best if I got a proper education at Hogwarts, rather than Ilvermorny. My parents went to Hogwarts."

I technically wasn't lying, but I wasn't telling the whole truth either. I didn't want to appear tragic on the first day in the European wizarding world. This family seems so incredible. I really hope I get to know them some more.

"Well I hope to see you around more." George said. He gave me a pat on the shoulder and he and his family left Madam Malkin's. Although, the two boys who were being fitted were still there, as well as the frizzy haired girl.

"Come on Harry, I still don't see why Dumbledore picked me over you. You are his favorite after all." Said the ginger haired one.

"Ron, Dumbledore has his reasons. You are just as well suited as me to be prefect." Harry said.

"Harry's right Ron, both of you are well suited for the job. Now it's no use bickering over this rubbish. We need to collect our things quickly. Snuffles shouldn't be out for too long."

I looked at Luna at the mention of this snuffles. But I shrugged it off. The boys, Harry and Ron, stepped off the podiums and went to go pay. I stepped up on the podium and Madam Malkin started measuring.

"So now what house are you in dear so I can give you the proper robes."

"I don't have a house yet. This is technically my first year at Hogwarts. But, I'll be going in as a fifth year."

"Judging by your accent, I take it you went to Ilvormorney prior to this?" I nodded, "well what house were you in there? I'll take a lucky guess and give you the Hogwarts equivalent house robes. I'll put it in a box as a surprise. If I'm wrong, send them back and I'll exchange it for the house you are placed. No charge."

"Well thank you for that. I was in Wampus."

"Ohh my dear, you will do great things. Now let me get your robes. Do not open this box until after you have been sorted."

She went to the back. I know very little of the Hogwarts houses. All I knew is that Luna, very intelligent, was in Ravenclaw. And that my father was a Slytherin, while my mother was in Gryffindor. My mother always said that they were an odd pair, but it worked.

After my fitting we paid for my new robes and headed out the door. On our way out the frizzy haired girl gave us a questioning look while the boys Harry and Ron gave the girl a weird look. I just left without looking back.

"So now you've met him." Luna said snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Met who?" I questioned.

"Harry Potter!"

"Ohh... well I didn't officially meet him. He seems pretty cool. But I don't know why the one girl looked at us though. Luna, I thought you were over exaggerating in your letters."

"No, unfortunately I am truly Looney Lovegood. And you hanging around me doesn't help you either. I'm sorry."

"You are not Looney Lovegood! You are my best friend and cousin, Luna. Well this year you'll have me and no one will mess with you. You have your own outlook on life and that is something I greatly admire."

Luna hugged me and then we continued down to Ollivanders. It was a bit smaller than I thought but the wands were on the walls floor to ceiling everywhere. I rang the bell at the front and a man with crazy white hair appeared.

"Why hello my dear, how may I assist you today?"

"I need a new wand, my old one broke."

"Ahh I see. Well here let me see... try this! 12 inches, unicorn hair, cypress." He handed me the wand and instantly the stack of parchment to my left burst into flames. He whipped the wand right out of my hand and put it back in the box.

"Clearly this wand isn't for you. Let me look... ahh try this one. 8 inches, Phoenix feather, elm."

I picked it up and glass shattered behind me. He again whipped the wand from my hand.

"Alright, another! Here a fairly new wand to my shop. 10 inches, dragon heart string, willow."

He handed me the wand and I felt magic surge within me, like I was glowing. He smiled then gathered a peculiar look about his face.

"Fascinating. Truly fascinating."

"What's fascinating?" I turned to Luna and she shrugged.

"This is your first year at Hogwarts, yes?" I nodded, "well it is peculiar that the contents of the wand call to you so strongly, considering these items are known well to Hogwarts. The wood, willow, comes from non other than the whomping willow on the grounds of Hogwarts itself. I have only ever had one other wand created from the wood of that tree. And, that the dragon heart string you have acquired comes from a dragon that nearly tore apart Hogwarts last year and nearly killed Harry Potter himself!"

"You're kidding!"

"No I'm not. But I can sense that this wand has a strong bond with you. Now, go on and enjoy it." He said with a smile.

I paid Mr. Ollivander and we scurried off to Flourish and Blotts. I needed quite a few books for this year and some others just to catch me up.

\- Magical Drafts and Potions  
\- Defensive Magical Theory  
\- One thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi  
\- A History of Magic  
\- Standard Book of Spells, Grade Five  
\- Intermediate Transfiguration  
\- Monster Book of Monsters  
\- Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them  
\- Unfogging the future  
\- Ancient Runes Made Easy  
\- Rune Dictionary  
\- Home Life and Social Habits of British Muggles

And to help catch me up, I decided to purchase Hogwarts a History and Quidditch Throughout the ages. I was incredibly happy to see Newt Scamander's book in here. I know how long Newt wanted to share his knowledge. After all, he told my brother and I glorious stories when we were younger. He wouldn't allow me to read it until I was old enough to appreciate it.

After collecting all of my books, cloak, and wand, Luna and I met up with her father in front of Gringotts. The three of us headed into the Leaky Cauldron for a drink. George and his family were inside as well as the frizzy haired girl and Harry Potter. George and his twin brother Fred noticed me immediately.

"Lila! Over here Lila!" They both rang in unison.

"Hey boys. Hello Mrs. Weasley." She gave me a warm smile and I gladly returned it.

"Hello dear! Did you find everything alright?"

"Yes Mrs. Weasley I got everything I needed. From school books to a new wand I'm covered." I froze for a second realizing I shouldn't have said the last bit.

"New wand? What happened to the old one?" It was the frizzy haired girl who spoke up. George cut her off.

"Nip it Hermione. She doesn't need to answer. I mean Ron is on his second wand because of the whole Whomping Willow accident."

"George it's alright. Curiosity only killed the cat and they do have nine lives you know? But anyway, my wand got snapped beyond repair this summer after a spell went horribly wrong." Again, I wasn't lying, but I wasn't telling the whole truth either.

"Ohh I'm sorry to hear that." Hermione grumbled.

"Ohh I don't mean to be rude, but this is my Uncle-" I got cut off by Mr. Weasley.

"Xenophilius! It's been ages! Funny thing too since we are practically neighbors."

"Ohh Arthur great to see you! Great to see you indeed! And I see you brought Mr. Potter with as well."

"Ahh yes, well due to recent circumstances, we couldn't leave him with the muggles for too long."

"Excuse me, but muggles?" I looked at Mr. Weasley questioningly.

"Muggles, non-magic folk."

"Ohh I'm sorry where I'm from we call them no-mag."

"Quite fascinating, where in America are you from my dear?"

"New York."

"Ahh very nice place indeed! You never told me you had family in America Xenophilius!" Arthur said.

"Ohh.. well you know... it never came up." Uncle Xenophilius was incredibly uncomfortable.

"Well not to end the conversation here but us Weasley's must be going. Harry, Hermione you too!"

The Weasleys plus Harry and Hermione headed toward the fireplace. Before Harry entered, he and I locked eyes. He was trying really hard, as if to read my mind. After a few moments he broke eye contact and like that he vanished in the green flames produced by the floo powder.

With that look, it made me realize something. I have a goal for this year, find out more about Harry Potter.


	3. Platform 9 and 3/4

September 1st, the first day to the rest of my Hogwarts career. My palms are sweating and I just woke up from a horrid nightmare. Really more of a memory, which made me hope it was a nightmare even more. That way it wasn't real. I relived the night my parents died and Newt disappeared. I felt more disoriented than ever.

"Lila? Are you alright?" Luna put her hand on my shoulder.

"Yes, now I am. Let's finish packing our trunks huh? We need breakfast before we board the train."

We brought our trunks downstairs and began putting our breakfast out. A few minutes later Uncle Xenophilius came down and we all ate our last meal together before the start of the new term.

We arrived at platform 9 and 3/4 a quarter to 11. Going through the barrier between 9 and 10 was horrifying. I thought for sure I was going to crash into that brick wall. Luckily, I just ran at it with my eyes closed and I was magically onto platform 9 and 3/4.

Uncle Xenophilous gave each of us a hug and kiss goodbye before we boarded the train. Luna seemed to know exactly where to go.

"Come along this way Lila, the empty compartment is over here." Luna said pointing to the left.

"How do you know it'll be empty?" I said.

"It's the compartment I always sit in, no one would take it because they know I'm there."

I gave Luna a sad look. She gave me a smile, but her eyes told a different story.

We walked down a few train cars until we reached her compartment; only it wasn't empty. There was a boy around our age sitting with a plant.

"Oh hi Neville!" Luna seemed to cheer up a bit.

"Ohh... hey Luna." He seemed shy. He was hiding in his plant.

"Neville, this is my cousin Lila. She will be joining us this year. She's in your year."

I shook Neville's hand and he gave a smile in return. We had a conversation for a while before hearing a noise coming from the sliding door of the compartment. It wasn't very long until we were joined by some more people. The youngest Weasley girl and Harry followed in.

"Ohh hello Luna! How was your summer?" Ginny seemed very engaging with her.

Harry on the other hand, seemed incredibly uncomfortable. His two friends weren't in sight so I assume they were off doing something. He sat there staring at Neville's plant; not out of interest, but of disgust.

"I take it you're not used to seeing Mimbulus Mimbletonia?" I said to Harry. He broke his concentration and gave me a confused look, as did Neville.

"You know about Mimbulus Mimbletonias?"Neville seemed excited.

"My mother had an interest in all types of plants. We don't own many, but she loved drawing them. But Harry, I asked a question."

"Sorry, but no." Harry said muffled.

"I didn't mean to be rude, you just seemed like you needed to be snapped out of a bad thought."

Harry gave a nod then starred at me for a bit. He looked as though he wanted to say something. As he opened his mouth, the door to our compartment opens. The Weasley boy and curly haired girl stepped in.

"There you are Harry. Sorry it took so long, but you'll never believe who the prefects for Slytherin are." Hermione said.

"Who?" Harry's mood from early seemed to go from gloomy to intrigued.

"Pansy Parkinson and... Malfoy." Ron said.

"Malfoy? Isn't his family..." I said. But my thought trailed off once they all looked at me. They actually seemed intrigued as to what I had to say.

"The worst pure blood family to ever live." Ron said.

As if on que, the silver blonde hair of the Malfoy kid appeared in the compartment doorway.

"Watch it Weasle-b or else I'll have to deduct points." Malfoy gave a mischievous grin. Everything I heard about their family seemed to be proving true just by this one moment.

"You shouldn't be abusing your position like that Malfoy." Hermione snapped.

"No one asked for your opinion mudblood." Malfoy spat.

My eyes widened. Hermione may not like me very much, but no one should ever be called that, ever. I stood up and made sure I was close enough to Malfoy so he could see my eyes fill with anger.

"Who the hell are you to be calling someone that? If anyone has dirty blood, it's you and your shitty family." He looked taken aback. Then, his face grew into a grin.

"You know what this is?" He pointed to his prefect badge, "this means I can give out detentions and take points away." He looked smug then started looking me up and down.

"Can I help you?" I snapped.

"Why aren't you in your school robes? I need to know what house you're in so I can punish you for your horrible attitude."

"I haven't been sorted yet. And for the record, you don't even know who I am. So piss off and go torment someone else."

Malfoy looked at Harry, Hermione, and Ron then back to me. He quickly turned around and slammed the sliding door behind him. I gave him a look before turning back to see if Hermione was okay.

"You alright?" I tried to look more calm, but he really made my blood boil.

"Thank... thank you." Hermione looked lost for words.

"Don't mention it. That guy is an asshole and you shouldn't be treated like that." I put my hand on hers and gave it a squeeze. Though our touching moment was ruined by the smell and feel of puss hitting us.

Luna decided to poke Neville's plant. This resulted in the most fowl thing I have ever smelled in my life. Neville was red in the face. Everyone just looked at each other in disgust.

We were snapped out of this moment when a girl with long black hair opened the door. She looked around at all of us, but her eyes landed the longest on Harry.

"Ohh hi Harry.. I'll just.. come back later." She said. She seemed incredibly shy. As she slowly shut the door, Harry's eyes filled with sadness. I bet he wanted her to see him telling a really good joke surrounded by a bunch of cool people, rather than Luna, Neville, and I.

Hermione waved her wand and cleaned us up. We spent the rest of the train ride giving small talk and laughing about the look on Malfoy's face.


	4. The Sorting Hat

The train started slowing down and the outline of the Hogwarts castle was in the distance. I could feel goose bumps rising up on my body. My moment of amazement was ruined when two tall figures stepped in front of me. 

"So how was your first ride on the Hogwarts Express?" George said.

"One I will never forget." I turned back and looked at Neville. I chuckled and he tried hiding behind his plant.

Fred and George turned to each other and gave the other one a look. Then they shrugged it off.

"Next we need to figure out if we can continue being cordial with you. Depending on your house that is." Said Fred.

I gave them a shocked and disappointed look. Hermione slapped Fred then turned towards me.

"Don't listen to the two. They like to joke and sometimes go too far." Said Hermione.

The weight lifted off my shoulders. I gave Fred and George stink eyes then headed toward the carriages. They were being pulled by some sort of dead horse thing.

Before I could ask however, Harry beat me to the punch.

"What are those things?" Asked Harry.

"What are what?" Asked Ron.

"What are the things pulling the carriages?" Said Harry.

"Nothing is pulling the carriages Harry. They're pulling themselves like always." Said Hermione.

As we all entered the carriage Luna leaned over to Harry.

"Don't worry, you're just as sane as I am. I can see them too."

I looked at her and then back at the creatures.

"So then what are they?"

"They're Thestrals."

The rest of the ride up was silent. As we arrived closer and closer to the castle I could feel my eyes growing wide with wonder.

"Like what you see?" Said George.

"Ohh yeah. It's more glorious than I ever imagined. I'm sorry I missed out so many years of it." I said.

"Don't worry, it only gets better." Said George.

He looked at me and I looked at him with the biggest smile I have had since a few weeks ago. We started slowing down and I noticed that we were at the castle. I kept starring at the castle and didn't realize everyone else had gotten off the carriage until George cleared his throat. His hand was extended toward me, I took it and he helped me down. I couldn't help blushing in the process.

"Welcome to Hogwarts." Said Luna. She snapped me out of my ginger daze.

"So do you know what house you will get sorted into?" Asked Fred.

"I honestly don't know. I have read about all of the houses and I don't know what one I would fit in. I wouldn't mind being in any one of them." I said.

"Even Slytherin?" Asked Ron.

"What's wrong with Slytherin? Not every witch and wizard in Slytherin is bad you know." I said.

"All of you-know-who's followers are in Slytherin." Said George.

"But there are some Slytherin's who defy him." I said.

"Ohh yeah, like who?" Said Fred.

"My father." I said.

All of their jaws dropped. I could feel the tears forming in my eyes. Before they could say anything more, I grabbed Luna's arm and headed up the stairs towards a woman in a pointed hat. Luna spoke first.

"Hello Professor McGonagall, this is my cousin Lila. My father wrote to you explaining the situation." Said Luna.

"Ohh yes indeed. Welcome to Hogwarts Ms. Lovegood, I'm sorry to hear of your loss. But I can't talk too heavily now. You and the first years need to be sorted." Said McGonagall.

McGonagall walked towards the first years and gestured to me to come with. I looked at Luna.

"Me and a bunch of 11 year olds, I'm going to stick out like a soar thumb!" I said.

"You'll be fine! And believe me you'll be great in whatever house you're placed. Take a deep breath and enjoy the moment." Said Luna.

I took a deep breath and followed Professor McGonagall up the stairs. Luna headed to the great hall and I stayed at the entrance with everyone else. McGonagall noticed the look on my face.

"Don't worry, it's not as scary as it seems. And even if you aren't in Ravenclaw like your cousin, you'll still see her. After the feast however, stay in the Great Hall and come with me to the Headmaster's office." Said McGonagall.

I nodded and then looked forward as the doors opened. Professor McGonagall went in first and the first years and I followed in. Everyone was starring, especially at me. I looked over to find Fred and George starring at me and making funny faces. I couldn't help but to let out a small laugh. That made me feel a lot better.

One by one first years were being called by the sorting hat. It felt like forever and I started to daydream. I just kept thinking about my new life here and Luna and the rest of my family. Before I knew it, my name was called. I looked around and noticed I was one of 7 students left to be sorted. I went up to the sorting hat and instantly felt all eyes on me. The hat started to speak.

"Well, well, well don't we have an old one here today. Now let's get to it shall we. You have some very interesting lineage. A child of a Slytherin and a Gryffindor. Not to mention the family of Ravenclaws as well. Now, where to put you? Definitely a brave soul, but also you have a very ambitious heart. Slytherin could treat you well... but not as well as... GRYFFINDOR!"


	5. Dumbledore

I couldn't believe what I just heard. I'm officially a Gryffindor.

I walked over to the Gryffindor table, but not before looking over at the Ravenclaw one. Luna had a big genuine smile on her face. I feel bad I'm not in Ravenclaw with her, but Gryffindor just felt right.

Fred and George spread apart leaving a spot for me. Fred patted the now open spot gesturing me forward. They were sitting across from Ron and Hermione, with Harry sitting next to Fred.

"Welcome to our pride!" Said Fred.

"You know, we aren't actual lions. But thank you. I guess I'm not your enemy after all."I said.

We all laughed and next thing I know a gigantic feast appeared before us. We had food appear like this at Ilvermorney, but never as extravagant as this. I didn't know what to grab first! I looked over to see Ron furiously grabbing his food. I watched for a bit then grabbed what he did, he looked like he knew what he was doing.

"You act like you've never eaten a day in your life Ron, calm down." Said Hermione.

"What? I'm hungry." Said Ron. He had food shoved in his mouth so you could hardly make out what he was saying.

"Careful now Ron, put any more food in your mouth and you could choke." Said Fred.

"But that's the dream for him isn't it? Death by food." Said George.

I slapped both of them on their arms. Which caused both of them to look at me then give a slight laugh.

"This is going to be the start of a great friendship isn't it?" Said Fred.

"Ohh yes indeed." Said George.

"As long as you both behave, but something tells me that's not going to happen." I said. I knew they are going to be a handful.

We were deep in conversation before we were interrupted by a man with a long white beard. His half moon glasses shined by the candles beside him. Half way through his speech, there was an interruption by a woman dressed in all pink. Her appearance was toad-like and I already had an unsettling feeling about her.

She spoke about how the Ministry of Magic would get involved this year. I could tell she gave the six of us an unsettling feeling.

"She was at my hearing." Said Harry.

"Your hearing?" I asked.

"Yeah, I was put on trial because I protected my cousin and I against a dementor." Said Harry.

"You mean you can produce a Patronus type charm?" I asked.

"He can produce an actual Patronus!" Said Ron.

"Holy shit! Harry that's incredible. That's really advanced magic!" I said. I was in awe of Harry's advanced skills. I wonder if he could teach me?

The feast finally ended and everyone started exiting the Great Hall. I stayed back due to McGonagall's orders. I saw Professor Dumbledore still seated at the head table. I headed towards him.

"So you must be the other Lovegood. It is a pleasure to finally meet you. I am Professor Albus Dumbledore. I hope you find comfort here. I see you have already been acquainted with the Weasley's." said Dumbledore.

"After what I've been through, this place is amazing. Thank you for letting me continue my education here. My parents spoke nothing but highly of Hogwarts and you, headmaster." I said.

"I take that as a great honor. Your parents were remarkable wizards. Their work in the order was also quite amazing. But we mustn't speak of it here. I will ask for a follow up meeting with you shortly. Now get to bed, you have a busy day tomorrow." Said Dumbledore.

"Thank you for your kindness and I look forward to our next meeting." I said.

"Mr. Weasley, kindly escort Ms. Lovegood to Gryffindor tower." Said Dumbledore.

I turned around expecting to see Fred or George, instead I came face to face with Ron.

"I was asked to wait for you. How did you like dinner?" Ron asked.

"Delicious and exquisite. I didn't know what to eat so I just looked at what you took. You looked like you knew what you were doing." I said. I gave a slight laugh and did the same.

"Well with the food here you could never go wrong. Now let's get ourselves upstairs. You'll find that your trunk has already been placed up by your bed. You'll share a room with girls in your year. Hermione made sure that you had the bed next to hers so that way you know someone directly by you." Said Ron.

"I appreciate all you've done. You and your friends." I said.

"From the looks of things, they're our friends, not only mine." Said Ron.

I felt my cheeks redden for a second as we headed up the stairs. We were half way up one staircase when it started to move.

"What the-!" I said.

"Ohh I forgot! Yeah the staircases move here. Also, we are on the seventh floor." Said Ron.

"You're kidding." I said.

"You get used to it, believe me." Said Ron.

We reached the top and came face to face with a painting of a slightly large woman.

"This here is the fat lady, say the password and she opens a passageway to Gryffindor tower." Said Ron.

"Excuse you Mr. Weasley, but you don't look that thin either. Your body doesn't function the same way as it did when you were eleven." Said the Fat Lady.

I laughed and Ron scowled at the portrait. He said the password and sure enough the painting flung open to reveal a circular common room.


	6. Gryffindor Common Room

"Look who finally made it up to the common room." Said Fred.

"I was talking with Professor Dumbledore." I said.

"You talked with Dumbledore?" Said Harry. His eyes were wide.

"Yes he just wanted to introduce himself properly and have a few words with me." I said.

Harry mumbled something under his breath. The common room was crowded but quiet. A lot of people were starring at Harry. Harry got up and went to talk to two boys that looked around the same age as us.

"Dean, Seamus good holiday?" Said Harry.

"My mum didn't want me coming back here this year." The boy with short brown hair said.

"Why's that Seamus?" Said Harry.

"Ohh let me see, ehh because of you." Said Seamus.

"Me?" Said Harry. He seemed to be getting progressively angrier by the conversation. 

"No one was there the night Cedric died. I bet you could tell us what really happened." Said Seamus.

"I told you what happened. If you don't believe me then keep on reading the profit like your stupid mother." Said Harry.

"Don't you dare talk about my mother like that." Said Seamus.

"I'll have a go at anyone who calls me a liar." Said Harry. Ron then intervened.

"Do you believe the rubbish he's coming up about you-know-who?" Said Seamus.

"Yeah I do, anyone else have a problem with Harry?" said Ron.

Harry went up the stairwell toward the back of the common room. Ron followed after him. The room fell silent again and people started heading upstairs to their respective rooms. I went upstairs to find my trunk at the end of a bed aside the window.

I searched my trunk realizing what I had leftover from the incident was only a few undergarments, some jeans, and a blouse that was snagged in certain places.

I went down to the common room hoping to be alone. I was not. Downstairs were Fred and George hovered over a briefcase of sorts.

"Hello boys." I said. They jumped.

"Hey Lila, what brings you down here?" George said.

"Well I just wanted some alone time..." I said.

"Don't worry, Fred and I won't make a sound. We are just going over inventory." Said George.

"Inventory?" I asked.

"Yeah. George and I want to open our own joke shop and already have developed a few products. Care to look?" Said Fred.

"I'll look, but I'm not going to test out anything for you." I said. They both made fake sad faces.

"Awe darn. Not even our portable swamps?" Said Fred.

"Portable what?" I said.

"Portable swamps! Don't worry you'll probably see a demonstration sooner or later." Said George.

"You both are mad!" I said. I couldn't help but laugh though.

"More like brilliant!" Said Fred.

"I swear to merlin if you both don't behave yourselves, you'll have Hermione riding up both your asses." I said.

"Like Granger would do us any real harm." Said Fred.

"You never know boys." I said.

We joked around for a bit. Fred fell asleep on the chair while George and I were left on the couch.

"I just realized you haven't changed out of your robes yet. I'll wait down here, if you want to get comfortable. That is, if you still wanted to talk some more." Said George.

"Ohh yes I do. But well, I don't have anything to change into. I don't have many clothes here you see. I pretty much just have my school robes and 2 articles of muggle clothing." I said. I was looking into the fireplace. There was no fire, but it was better than looking at George while admitting it.

As I looked over, I noticed George getting up. He went upstairs and disappeared for a minute or two. He then came downstairs with something in his hands. He threw something at me. It was a sweater and a pair of... boxers.

"It's not much, but it's as close to pajamas as I could find." George said.

I placed the sweater and boxers beside me and embraced George in a hug. He stood there for a few seconds and then returned the hug.

"George, I don't know what to say." I said.

"Don't worry about it. Keep them as long as you want. I have plenty of underwear and I have abundance of those sweaters. Mum makes one for each of us practically every year. Plus, that one is a bit smaller on me anyway. It should be alright on you though. It'll probably be big on you anyway." Said George.

Without thinking about it, I took off my robe and others garments on the top of my body so which I didn't need any longer since I still haven't opened the other robes from Madam Malkin's. then I just had a bra on with my skirt. I turned quickly to see George starring. Our eyes met and he looked away. His cheeks had a rosy tint to them.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-" said George. I cut him off.

"You're fine. You are a boy after all." I laughed. However I did make him turn around as I took off my skirt and put on his boxers. He was right, the sweater was big on me. But, it was also very comfortable. I looked down and noticed the G within the stitching.

"Is the G a way to tell you and Fred apart?" I said. He laughed.

"All of our siblings have our first initial on our sweaters." Said George.

"Are there only four of you?" I asked.

"Actually there are seven of us." Said George.

"Seven? That's amazing. It sounds like an adventure." I said.

"It can be a pain at times, but a big family just means more people to love. Do you have any siblings? Or is it just you?" Said George.

"I have a younger brother. He's a third year." I said.

"Is he back in America? I didn't see you traveling with anyone else besides your uncle and cousin." Said George.

"Yeah he is back in America. I miss him terribly. But, my parents felt I needed to conduct my O.W.L's somewhere safe and where I can prepare the best." I said.

"Somewhere safe?" Said George.

"My parents know what happened after the Triwizard Tournament last year. Even though those events happened on Hogwarts grounds, they thought it's still the safest place for me because of Dumbledore." I said.

George looked like he had more questions, but didn't push it. It hurt being away from Newt and no longer being with my parents. I couldn't help my emotions in that moment, and let the tears fall down my face.

George put an arm around me and pulled me closer to him. I could feel my hair change color, as it did when I lose control of my emotions. Whenever I'm sad, my hair turns into a mousy brown color.

I heard a gasp from George and immediately tried to get from his grasp, but he wouldn't let me.

"Why didn't you tell me you're a metamorphmargis? I mean I saw the pink in your hair but I didn't know." Said George.

"You don't think I'm odd?" I said.

"Odd? You can change your appearance to anything I think it's pretty cool! We have a family friend who's a metamorphmargis actually. You'll have to meet her sometime." Said George.

" I would like that very much." I said. I could feel my hair go back to the color it was before. I was eternally grateful for George's reaction.

I could still feel the tears on my cheeks and then I felt a hand wipe it away. I looked up at George. His face, inches from mine. He kissed my forehead and pulled me into his embrace.

"There's no need to cry anymore Lila, you're home." Said George.


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up as the sun arose, thinking about the events of last night. I looked down seeing George's sweater, confirming that it wasn't a dream.

I looked over to see Hermione asleep in her bed. There was no way I could fall back asleep, so I went down to the common room.

To my surprise, I wasn't the only early bird. Harry was downstairs by the fireplace.

"Cold already? And it's not even winter." I said.

He was clearly startled and quickly moved away from the fire. It looked as though he was trying to hide something. I didn't question it because I was still trying to fully wake up.

"What gets you up this early?" Said Harry.

"First day of class. I'm too anxious and excited." I said.

"The first day is always the one of mixed emotions, but mainly excitement." Said Harry.

"I'm just upset that I can't go through the first day with my cousin." I said.

"Sometimes forth and fifth year classes mix. I wouldn't give up hope. Even so, you will see her at all meals and free times." Harry said.

"Thank you Harry. And for the record, I believe you." I said.

"Believe me?" Said Harry.

"That Voldemort is back." I said.

Harry had a shocked expression on his face. He stayed quiet for a while.

"You use his name?" Said Harry.

"Yes. Fear in a name only increases fear in the thing itself." I said.

"Uhh... well thank you. I don't hear that often these days." Said Harry.

"Don't mention it. Harry, I've only been out of America a short while and I can already tell that the ministry of Magic here is all sorts of wrong. Especially that Fudge guy. My uncle believes that he thinks Dumbledore is after his position. Which is complete bull." I said.

"Uhh yeah! Honestly it's nice to hear some honest words and to know not everyone has a stick up their ass." Said Harry.

With that, Harry went back upstairs while I went towards the window. The view from Gryffindor tower was breath taking. You could see the black lake and a bit of the forbidden forest. I was in a trance until someone put their hands on my shoulders. It was George. I turned toward him.

"Sleep well?" Said George.

"Very. How about you?" I said.

"Pretty well. Can't complain. Ron woke me up though. He was fussing around in his room and I could hear every move he made." Said George.

"Maybe he went over to Harry's bed to gossip." I said. George laughed.

"What are we, eleven?" Said George.

I couldn't help it and started laughing too. I realized again that I was wearing George's sweater. I started pulling it over my head when George's hand stopped my own.

"Woah little miss America what are you doing?" Said George.

"I'm giving you back your sweater." I said.

"You amaze me. But as I said, keep it!" Said George.

"Are you sure?" I said.

"Believe me as much as I would love to see a girl take off her clothes in front of me, I really want you to keep that sweater." Said George.

We both laughed it off. I went back upstairs to change into my robes and by the time I came back down Fred was downstairs with George. The three of us headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

We found an open spot next to Ginny and, to my surprise, Luna! I sat next to Luna with George next to me.

"How was your first night?" Asked Luna.

"It was good. But I realized I need to go and get new clothes, after all I didn't bring much with me here." I said.

"Don't worry we can share some clothing for the time being." Said Luna.

I continued to chat with Luna up until I had to leave for my first class of the day, a History of Magic with Professor Binns. Fred and George keep telling me he's a transparent guy, I have no clue what that means.

Hermione, Ron, Harry and I all have History of Magic together so we walked as a group. I had no clue as to where I was going so I was incredibly thankful for this. We talked the whole way, and I was surprised on how involved I was in the conversation.

"We have a pretty packed day you guys, did you bring all of your books?" Asked Hermione.

"Yes mum, we did." Said Ron.

Hermione gave Ron a scowling look then continued onward with her mom-type rant. Before she could finish how important this year was and how Harry and Ron had to be more serious with school work, we arrived at the classroom.

As we took our seats, it was two to a table. I sat beside Hermione as Harry sat beside Ron. Hermione and I were deep in conversation about our study plans for the evening in the Library when we heard someone clear their throat. Professor Binns entered the classroom. My eyes grew wide as I realized why Fred and George's comment about him being transparent was so witty. Professor Binns was a ghost.

"Hello all, I trust you took the liberty in reading chapters one through five over the summer. So we shall get right to it." said Professor Binns.

Luckily I had done that reading while I was staying at Uncle Xenophilous's house. Hermione looks as though she had done the same. I look over at Harry and Ron who were wide eyed, as though this assignment was brand new information to them.

The class drowned on and on. Professor Binns seemed like a decent guy, but his speeches were enough to put anyone asleep. I ended up playing with my hair for the last half because I couldn't focus and take notes anymore. Ron and Harry only lasted 15 minutes with their note taking before they wandered off in their own imaginations.

After what seemed like hours, Professor Binns dismissed us and we were off to our next class, Potions. All three of them looked like they were dreading this.

"Why so dreary guys?" I said.

"You'll see why when we get there. Professor Snape is liked by no one, except the Slytherins." Said Harry.

"He doesn't really like anyone either, and he especially hates Harry." Said Ron.

"Why's that?" I asked.

"He hates my father, so naturally he hates his offspring too." said Harry.

We ventured down into the dungeons into, what I thought to be, the gloomiest part of the castle. We went down a small hallway and entered a semi lit room. I looked around to see what other house we would be sharing this class with, and by the glimpse of that white-blonde hair, I knew we were sharing with the Slytherins. Luckily, the seating was four to a table, so we all sat together. As I started unpacking my things, Malfoy walked over to us.

"So it appears little miss big mouth has teamed up with Potter, you both deserve each other." Said Malfoy.

"Harry's twice the man you'll ever be. So save your half-ass insults for someone who gives a damn." I said.

Malfoy was about to speak when a man with greasy black hair spoke before him.

"Everyone take your seats, that includes you Mr. Malfoy." Said Professor Snape.

Everyone fell silent as Professor Snape moved to the front of the room. I turned toward Hermione who motioned for me to get out my parchment to take notes. I pulled my parchment from my bag and laid it out. I was hoping to stay invisible, it did not happen. Snape looked at me and gave a slight grin. He stared at me as though I was fresh meat on a meat rack.

I tried hiding my face, but I was unsuccessful. Snape kept giving me looks while he was explaining our first lesson. In between the directions, he kept saying how most of us wouldn't pass this course. I think the grease in his hair is getting to his brain. That man seems like he'll never be happy.

"Ms. Lovegood?" Said Snape.

I looked back at him. It seems as though he had been calling my name for a bit. My mind really must have wandered off.

"Yes?" I said.

"Ohh good you rejoined reality. Now, as I was saying Ms. Lovegood, can you tell me what the draught of peace is?" Said Snape.

"To help someone become more peaceful, sir." I said.

"Well if that isn't the most obvious answer ever said by a student." Snape said.

"Please sir, what I mean by it is that it's a calming potion. It is meant to relieve anxiety and agitation." I said.

"Could you name off the ingredients?" Said Snape.

"Well..." I said. I was caught off guard.

"That's what I thought. Now, it would do you well to pay attention-" I cut Snape off.

"The ingredients are powdered moonstone, syrup of hellebore, powdered unicorn horn, and powdered porcupine quills." I said.

Snape looked shocked and slightly angered, but maybe even impressed. He walked around the room acting like nothing had happened.

"I think it appropriate to remind you that next June you will be sitting in on an important examination, during which you will prove how much you have learned about the composition and use of magical potions." Said Snape.

After Snape was done lecturing us, the four of us proceeded out the door. We separated when Harry, Ron, and I went to divination and Hermione went to ancient ruins.

"The way you answered in there, you could give Hermione a run for her galleons." Said Ron.

"I just know a fair amount about potions. I'm not a genius. Magical creatures and transfiguration are my specialties." I said.

"Still, it was brilliant to see Snape being silenced like that." Said Ron.

There was silence for a few hallways, then I decided to break it.

"Why isn't Hermione taking Divination?" I asked.

"Let's just say her inner eye doesn't see eye to eye with the Professor's." said Ron.

"That's shocking, considering what I've seen of her so far." I said

"Believe me once you meet professor Trelawney you'll understand." Said Harry.

We reached the top of the tower and we entered through the trap door. I was immediately engulfed in a cloud of smoke that smelled heavily of jade. Right away I could tell this was going to be an interesting course.

Harry, Ron, and I sat down at a table near the back of the room. A woman with large circular glasses and hair frizzier then Hermione's stepped forward. She started talking about the art of crystal gazing. I lost interest and started gazing blankly into the crystal ball.

I started thinking about my life here and how Luna and I are separated for most of our day. I don't want to be separated from the last family I have left, even if it's for a little while.

I laid my head down on the table and crossed my arms. The day was only half over and I couldn't wait to escape to Gryffindor Tower.

After a while I felt my arm being nudged. Ron kept nudging me to tell me class had ended. I got out of my seat as quick as I could and exited the classroom. Hermione was already outside waiting for us.

"So I take it divination isn't your cup of tea either?" Said Hermione.

"Ohh hell no. That woman put me to sleep." I said.

"You could always join me in ancient ruins." Said Hermione.

"Maybe. I'm still looking into a few things." I said.

"Let's not worry about that now. We need to prepare for the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor." Said Hermione.

"New? You didn't have her before?" I said.

"Each year we have had a different Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor." Said Hermione.

"Well shit.. who does Dumbledore keep choosing?" I said.

"We have only had one decent professor in the past, and this year the ministry decided to intervene." Said Hermione.

"Well that toad looks like she needs her swamp." I said.

"Swamp you say?" Said Fred.

The boys plus Fred and George appeared behind us. We all walked toward the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. Fred and George stopped me before I went inside. 

"How's the first day going?" Asked George.

"What are you two, the welcoming committee?" I asked.

I laughed. Both of them put a hand on their chest and acted like they were hurt.

"We would never do such a thing!" Said Fred.

"Clearly you don't know us well enough. Fred we need to change that." Said George.

"I agree with that. Meet us in the court yard after class." Said Fred.

Fred and George left and I entered the classroom. I'm scared yet intrigued as to what I was going witness after class.

I entered the classroom and took a seat next to Harry. We talked for a bit until we heard a woman clearing her throat. She was dressed head to toe in pink garments. Her face was still toad-like and she seemed to be rather short. I sat towards the back with Harry, while Ron was forced toward the front with Hermione.

"She was really at your hearing?" I asked.

"Yeah she was. I already don't like her. If she's working for Fudge, who knows what she'll do to us." Said Harry.

"Who knows, let's just hope we get out of here unscathed." I said.

She cleared her throat yet again and everyone looked in her direction. There was a blackboard upfront with enchanted chalk writing something down.

"My name is Delores Umbridge. I am your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." Said Umbridge.

Harry and I looked at her, the board, then back at each other. We both exchanged the same expression then looked forward once again.

"Good morning class." Said Umbridge.

No one said anything. She gave the class a disappointed look.

"I said good morning class. It is polite to greet your professor politely and in unison. It is the proper thing to do. Now, let's try this again. Hello class." Said Umbridge.

"Hello Professor Umbridge." Said the Class.

"Now that's better. Now please get out your text books and begin to read chapter 1." Said Umbridge.

"Excuse me," said Hermione," there is nothing in here about using defensive spells."

"Using spells? Whoever said anything about using spells?" Said Umbridge.

"But how are we supposed to protect ourselves from what's out there?" Said Harry.

His knuckles were white from clenching them so hard. Harry's face was growing angrier by the second.

"Who would be of threat to you? Who would want to harm school children such as yourselves?" Said Umbridge.

"Ohh I don't know, perhaps Lord Voldemort!" Screamed Harry.

"He does not exist. Mr. Potter, this is a lie." Said Umbridge.

"So you think what happened to Cedric Diggory just happened to be an accident." Said Harry.

"Cedric Diggory's death was a tragic accident." Said Umbridge.

"An accident? It was Lord Voldemort. I know, I saw him, I fought him!" Said Harry,

"Detention Mr. Potter!" Said Umbridge.

"Are you daft? Voldemort is back. Not only does Harry, who was there to witness his return, says so but Dumbledore also said so. To question Dumbledore is like questioning the Wizarding World itself. " I said.

"Well then, detention for 2, starting tomorrow night." Said Umbridge.

The rest of the class time was silent. Harry gave me a look before we got up and left. Harry and I didn't bother waiting for Ron and Hermione before leaving the classroom. We both went to Gryffindor Tower. We didn't say a word to each other. The both of us gave each other a simple wave before we went to respective dormitories. There was a pile of clothes on my bed, they were from Luna. She left a note on top of them, it read:

Here are some clothes from my closet that I think you would like. They may be a bit small on you, considering you're a year older. My father said he's going shopping next week and said he'll pick you up some clothing. Hopefully these will do for now!   
Love,   
Luna

I looked down at the clothing. Luna and I don't share the same taste in clothing. But she gave me items she knew I could tolerate. I decided to put on a pair of her purple flowy pants that had embroidered flowers on the pockets. Along with a gray long sleeve shirt that showed some cleavage. That's what I get for being more developed than Luna. I looked down and saw a bit of my stomach exposed. Unfortunately, this is what will have to do for now.

After I changed, I started heading toward the court yard. While walking down, I took in what was around me. From the moving staircases to the live paintings, this is the most magic I've ever seen. I finally made my way to the court yard, where I see Fred and George standing in the center.

"Alright I'm here. What is it that you have to show me?" I said.

"Ah just in time! And you changed for us, how cute." Said Fred.

"Neither of you are in your robes so shut it." I said.

"Woah someone's feisty." Said George.

"I have detention with Harry tomorrow." I said.

"Detention, with who?" Said Fred.

"Umbridge. That ratty old toad gave Harry and I detention because we both said Voldemort was back." I said.

"That woman is all sorts of crazy. Something is off about her, but maybe her detention won't be that bad." Said Fred.

"I hope so. What do you guys need to show me?" I said.

"Do you remember how you called Umbridge a toad face, well we built her her own place." Said George.

Next thing I knew, the box a few feet away exploded. Out came a swamp. Probably the smelliest swamp I've ever witnessed.

"Well we gave that toad her kingdom." Said Fred.

"It's brilliant! You have to teach me how to do this. But, don't let Hermione see this. She gives no mercy." I said.

"We should worry about her later. But I'm glad you're impressed. So can we count on you?" Said George.

"Count on me for what?" I asked.

"To help us with our joke shop products!" Said Fred.

"You own a joke shop?" I said.

"Not yet, but we have the money for it. We just need to double check our products. That includes the one you just witnessed, our portable swamps." Said George.

"Well... you have peaked my interest. I just don't want to put myself in anymore trouble than I'm already in." I said.

"Don't worry we call it Weasley and Weasley, you shouldn't get in trouble. But we see great potential in you and would value your help." Said Fred.

"Fine, but there is no way in hell I'm going to be your taste tester." I said.

"No worries, that's what first years are for." Said George.

"You both are cruel." I said.

"Why thank you." The twins said in unison.

We left the court yard. Fred and George led the way. However, we weren't heading back to the castle. Rather, we were headed towards the black lake.

We arrived and all sat around the edge of the lake. I decided to step into the water. The bottom of my pant legs flowing with the water. I looked up to the sky. There were so many stars surrounding the crescent moon. I felt at peace. I didn't care how cold I was getting. I stood there for a few minutes before Fred and George were on either side of me. I looked at both of them. Fred was looking up at the sky, but George was looking at me. I could see my reflection in his eyes, as well as the stars in the sky. We stared at each other for a short while before looking back into the stars.

"This view is incredible." I said.

"It sure is." Said Fred.

"I say we do this more often, yeah?" Said George.

We all nodded in agreement. As far as first days go, I wouldn't trade this for anything.


	8. Detention with the Toad

I woke up to the sound of raindrops on the window. I looked outside, noticing that the sun was rising. For the second time in a row, I was the first girl awake in the dormitory. I changed into my robes and went downstairs. This time I was alone in the common room. I sat at the couch and pulled out a book. I ended up taking out Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them. The note Newt Scamander left me was still in there, but I'm not supposed to open it until I'm of age. So for now, it remains a book mark. The animals within these pages are amazing. One day I want to meet all of them. 

I read through about 6 different creatures before I heard footsteps coming down the spiral staircase. A lot of Gryffindors were headed out and down to the great hall for breakfast. I decided to follow. I found Luna sitting at the Gryffindor table with Ginny. There was a package in front of her.

"Ginny why haven't you opened your package?" I asked.

"It's not for me, it's for you." Said Ginny.

"Me? Luna has your father already gone shopping?" I said.

"No, these aren't from my father." Said Luna.

"They're from my mum actually." Said Ginny.

"How did she know..?" I said.

"George wrote to her asking for any of my clothes or her old clothes. No offense to Luna, but you have a very different style from hers." Said Ginny.

"Yeah haha, we both knew that from the beginning. Luna pulls off that lovely style way better than I can." I said

"Plus, I'm quite a bit daintier than you, due to my lack of, well development." Said Luna.

"Well, that's one way to say it. Thank you Ginny. I will write a thank you to your mother this afternoon." I said.

"I bet she'll be glad to hear from you." Ginny said.

After I ate, I ran up to the my room and placed the clothes in my trunk. Then I rejoined them in the great hall, where Harry, Ron, and Hermione were now sitting.

"Hello all!" I said.

"Ohh hey, so Ginny tells us that you received mum's package?" Said Ron.

"Yes. I really appreciate it so much!" I said.

"By the way, you two better explain yourselves for running out of Umbridge's class so quickly yesterday." Said Hermione.

"What the hell do you expect Hermione? Lila and I got snapped at by the toad for telling the truth. We were both furious. So drop it Hermione. The situation was obvious." Said Harry. Without saying goodbye, Harry grabbed his book bag and headed off.

"I don't know what's gotten in to him but honestly we were just so furious at Umbridge's ignorance that we couldn't wait to get up and leave. Harry seems very moody lately. Is he usually like this? " I asked.

"He can be moody, but never this bad." Said Ron.

"Hopefully he'll calm down." I said.

"Eventually. Seeing Cedric get killed took a big toll on him." Said Ron.

"I could only imagine... I feel so bad for him. He's witnessed so much and gone through so much pain." I said.

I said my goodbyes to Luna and Ginny as Ron, Hermione, and I headed off to class. Charms was the first class of the day. Ilvernmorney and Hogwarts seem to be on par with each other's lessons plans. But, to be safe, I took my seat next to Hermione.

The class was pretty much talking about O.W.L's and then practicing some spells. It was good thing to sit next to Hermione. I'm not very skilled in that department so she showed me a few spells step by step.

By the time Charms was over with, I felt my brain crammed with information.

The day went by with a boring Herbology lesson and professor McGonagall giving us a lecture on safety and how important the O.W.L's are.

But, when I got to Care of Magical creatures, it got interesting. Harry, Ron, and Hermione decided to not continue with it this year. So, I was officially on my own. The class takes place outside a small hut near the forbidden forest. A very large man named Hagrid was supposed to be our teacher, but he's been replaced until he returns. I hear he is very eccentric about his job. Which made me happy. I loved learning about the different creatures. But, I hope she'll be just the same. The class was small and consisted of all four houses. I looked around and didn't recognize anyone.

"Today we are covering Bowtruckles." Said Professor Grubblyplank.

We all approached the tree closely. Most people were complaining that they couldn't see anything. I on the other hand, found a few right away. I gently put my hand close to one of the bowtruckles and it slowly came towards me. I smiled and reassured it that's okay to come near me. As soon as the bowtruckle got onto my hand, I knew it was a boy. He seemed slightly scared but kept coming closer and closer up my hand. I slowly moved my hand up to my face so I could be eye level with him.

The bowtruckle gave a slight wave and smiled. I smiled back. I looked around and I was the only one with a bowtruckle in hand. There was some water dripping down from the hut so I grabbed a small curved leaf and collected some water. He gladly took a sip and looked back at me. I wonder if I could hold on to this little guy. He seems like a good friend to hold on to.

The end of class came around and the bowtruckle didn't leave my side. He was able to hide in my robes. I managed to make it back to the common room with enough time to spare before meeting Harry for our detention with toad face.

I made the bowtruckle a bed with one of my shoes and some unused socks. He climbed in and fell asleep. I put him by the window sill.

After giving the bowtruckle his own space, I went downstairs to meet Harry. He was downstairs staring at the wall. I decided to snap him out of it.

"Ready to go detention buddy?" I said.

"Ahh sure..." said Harry.

We exited the common room and we're both silent all the way to Umbridge's office. I knocked on her door and she let us in.

"Take a seat at either side of my desk, you'll be doing lines for me today." Said Umbridge.

"But professor, you haven't given us any ink." I said.

"You'll be using a special quill of mine." Said Umbridge.

"How many times?" Asked Harry.

"Let's just say, as many times as it takes for the message to sink in." Said Umbridge.

"What are we writing?" I asked.

"That you must not tell lies." Said Umbridge.

Harry and I both grabbed her quills and began writing. After only one line, Harry and I both started to groan in pain. A few lines later and I noticed a trickle of blood going down my hand. The lines I had been writing on paper have now been engraved in my skin. Harry and I looked at each other then noticed Umbridge glaring at the both of us.

"I think it's safe to say the message has sunk in." Said Umbridge.

We gave her an agitated look then got up to leave. You could hear a slight chuckle as we headed out the door.

Harry and I started walking towards the staircases but he stopped me in the courtyard.

"I don't want to start a big discussion when we get back to the common room." Said Harry.

"That makes two of us. Believe me I don't want to deal with that woman again. I just want to go to bed." I said.

"Alright. I'm sorry you got mixed up in this too. You didn't have to back me up." Said Harry.

"I know, but I wanted to." I said.

"The sorting hat certainly put you in the right house. " said Harry.

"Same with you. Even in America you're a legend. But I'm glad I am able to be friends with Harry Potter, fifth year student and not just Harry Potter, the boy who lived." I said.

Harry and my bond grew closer that night. We got to understand each other's personalities and hold a short term secret. There won't be much time before someone discovers the writing on our hands. Mine was still bleeding.

We reached the common room and unfortunately we're greeted by Fred, George, Ron, and Hermione.

"So how was it?" Said Ron.

"You know, I'm pretty tired. Can we discuss this in the morning?" I said.

"We waited up to hear something of her detentions. Come on, any detail." Said Fred.

"Just drop it. The detention was like nothing any of us has faced before. But for now, Lila and I went through a lot tonight. We will discuss it later but not now." Said Harry.

Everyone fell silent. Harry, Ron, and Hermione went upstairs. I followed a few minutes later just to change. I put on George's sweater and the shorts that Mrs. Weasley left me. I went downstairs just to avoid Hermione's questions. As I reached the end of the spiral staircase I was in the company of the Weasley twins.

"So are you really not going to tell us what happened?" Fred asked.

"Listen, tonight was a night I don't want to relive. I just don't know how to go about this. I'm tired, but I know I won't be able to sleep." I said.

"We won't question you any further. Here sit down on the couch with us." Said George.

I sat between Fred and George with my head on George's shoulder. I started crying. The tears just kept running down my face and I couldn't help it. Both of them had an arm around me at this point. The pain in my hand still hasn't gone away yet. Also, the bleeding hasn't stopped. A few drops of blood fell on my leg and Fred noticed right away.

"Why are you bleeding? What in the bloody hell did she do to you?" Said Fred.

George unwrapped his arm around me and grabbed my hand. I flinched and tried yanking my hand away, but George's grip is too strong. Fred and George both glared at my hand and gave a gasp. I started to cry again. I clung to George and slowly dampened his sleep shirt with my tears. Fred got up to go to bed after patting my back. George wrapped both arms around me and kissed my forehead. He started whispering some reassuring things in my ear. Tomorrow he promised a little trip on the Quidditch pitch to help get my mind off this.

It wasn't before long that I felt the rise and fall of George's chest, as he fell asleep. I was still in his embrace and didn't want to move, I wiggled my way to a more comfortable position. I started falling asleep, but with the thoughts of tonight running through my head. Hopefully someone catches onto her horrid methods soon. No student should endure this.


	9. Quidditch

I woke up the next morning still laying on George's chest. I slowly got up and looked around only to meet eye to eye with Fred. He winked at me then came closer.

"So you and Georgie huh?" Said Fred.

"What? We fell asleep here on accident that's all!" I said.

"Ohh sure, sure." Said Fred sarcastically.

"Ohh shut it would ya?" I said.

"if you two end up together some day, you owe me big time." Said Fred.

"Thanks for that. I'm still getting acquainted to this life style, so a boyfriend will have to wait." I said.

"If you say so." Said Fred.

Fred left the common room. After a while, George woke up. His head was on my lap and I was playing with his hair.

"Morning." Said George.

"Good morning sleeping beauty." I said.

"You think I'm beautiful?" Joked George.

"Well everyone needs their beauty sleep." I said.

"That makes the two of us." Said George.

Next thing I knew, George was on top of me and started tickling me like no other. I couldn't help but laugh. I flipped us onto the floor because I couldn't control myself any longer. This went on for another 5 minutes before I surrendered. Neither of us wanted to move, so we just laid on the floor in front of the fireplace. We propped ourselves up against the sofa and were shoulder to shoulder.

I looked down at my hand again. The bleeding had stopped, but the words are still engraved in my skin. "I must not tell lies."

That woman is horrid. I just hope Harry is doing okay. He was in such a negative mood yesterday I didn't want to disturb him. He doesn't seem like the type of guy to have angst in him 24/7, so I just hope that goes away.

I guess I got stuck in my own thoughts again. I snapped out of it because George's face was directly in front of mine. He looked concerned.

"What are you thinking about?" Said George.

"Ohh it's nothing." I said.

"The face you were just making says otherwise." Said George.

"Fine... I was thinking about Harry and what happened last night." I said.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Said George.

"No. Not right now. The wound is still literally fresh and I just would rather not start anything. " I said.

"Well I'm here for you, as well as Fred, if you need anything." Said George.

"Thank you George. I'm sorry that you didn't sleep in your own bed last night." I said.

"No worries, the company was nice. I'm your friend Lila, I want to be here for you." Said George.

I grabbed him and put him into a big hug. He was shocked for a few seconds, but returned the hug. We were in that position for a while. Neither one of us wanting to let go.

We finally let go of each other when we felt someone else in our presence. It was Hermione. She gave us a look and gave me a look to go up into our dormitory.

"Someone had an eventful night last night, excluding the detention that is." Said Hermione.

"Ohh shut it. George and I just fell asleep down there on accident. And we hugged this morning it's nothing." I said.

"It didn't look like nothing." Said Hermione.

"Sorry to disappoint, now let's get to class." I said.

Luckily the thought of class made Hermione forget about George and I. We met up with Harry and Ron. Harry seemed to calm down, Ron on the other hand seemed irritated.

"Morning boys." I said.

"Morning." Said Harry.

Ron remained silent. He took a look back at us then walked forward without looking back.

"What's got his wand in a knot?" I asked.

"Ron found you and George this morning, he didn't seem too happy. He doesn't embrace change too well." Said Hermione.

"It's not like George and I are dating. He just comforted me last night. It's not a big deal. I would never do anything to jeopardize your guys' bond. I respect you all too much for that." I said.

"We all know, Ron is just over dramatic at times. Besides, you're one of us now." Said Hermione.

"Well yeah I'm in Gryffindor..." I said.

"No, you are our friend. Anyone who sticks to Harry's word is alright with us. " said Hermione.

"Well thank you very much. Harry how are you doing?" I asked.

"Better. I took a walk after I got back from detention. It helps clear your head a bit." Said Harry.

"Agreed." I said.

We headed off to class for the day. I paid attention and actually learned some useful information for once. But, still being on the Quidditch pitch was in the back of my mind the whole day.

Class finally ended and I ran upstairs to meet Fred and George.

"Are you ready to get your ass whooped?" Said Fred.

"Funny, I was about to ask you the same question." I said.

"Ooo feisty I like it!" Said George.

"Shut it and let's get to flying." I said.

We walked down to the Quidditch pitch and grabbed brooms. I don't have my own, so I had to borrow from the storage room. As soon as we reached the pitch I noticed a few people in the stands and a lot more in the center of the pitch.

"Welcome to Gryffindor Quidditch Try-outs!" Said George.

"Are you fucking insane? I haven't flown a broom in so long! What makes you think I can play Quidditch on top of that?" I said.

"You seemed like you would be a good shot, so we brought you here to test the waters." Said Fred.

"Oie Angelina!" Said George.

A tall fit girl walked towards us. She looked at me up and down, then motioned for the 3 of us to join the rest of the group.

"Hello everyone, I'm Angelina Johnson if you don't know, and I am the new Gryffindor Quidditch Captain. Those of you on the team last year are not necessarily guaranteed a spot this year. Our previous captain, Oliver Wood, was a hard ass and I intend to be the same, but I have a coaching style all my own. This try- out is mainly to determine our keeper." Said Angelina.

"You know boys a little heads up would have been nice!" I said.

Fred and George just laughed. I stood by them up until they had to go in to play. About half way through tryouts, it was my turn. I was up against a guy named Cormac McClagin. He looked mainly like a pretty boy, but I shouldn't judge him on that, only his keeper abilities. These chasers gave no mercy when throwing the Quaffle. Fortunately I was able to block 4 goals to Cormac's 3 out of 5.

After us was Ron and someone I did not recognize. Ron was able to block 4 to their 2. Leaving Ron and I in the lead. Truth be told, I would much rather play beater or chaser. That way I could actually fly longer distances and use my emotions to good use. Plus, Ron would be on the team with his brothers and best friend. The chemistry would make for a much stronger team. I conveyed this to Angelina, and she agreed.

"You were doing great out there, but I definitely see you as someone who would do well within the action on the pitch. If we ever need some reinforcements I would gladly have you. Thanks for making this quicker so I can start whipping these weirdos into shape. But, I do extend an invitation for you to come to practices and participate." Said Angelina.

"I will definitely take you up on that offer. And to be honest, I know Ron wants to be keeper a load more than I do. But, I want to be a part of the team as badly as he does." I said.

"Glad to hear it. Now, unfortunately I can't ask you to stay and play, but feel free to go in the stands and observe." Said Angelina.

I nodded and headed towards the stand. Hermione was sitting by the hoops in which Ron was guarding. She patted her hand to a spot next to her. I sat and we watched the first practice of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Hermione's eyes seemed to be glued on Ron. Which I will bug her about later. For now, my eyes were glued on Fred and George. They were so in-sync with each other, it was unreal. George noticed me looking toward them and winked at me. My cheeks turned pink out of embarrassment.

But, in that split second that George was distracted, a bludger hit his broom and he fell to the ground. Luckily it wasn't a long way down. It still scared me shitless all the same.

I ran down to the pitch and sat beside George. There was a cut on his forehead and some cuts on his upper body. Hermione conjured up a stretcher and we placed him on it. We took him to the infirmary where a woman named Madam Pumphrey took care of him. I refused to leave his side. He was getting bandaged up and I was getting him some liquids. I helped wipe down the blood. Luckily he wasn't in too bad of shape. Madam Pumphry ripped his shirt off so he wasn't constrained. I couldn't help myself but look. He had a pretty nice body.

I had to shake those thoughts and focus on his health. I pulled a chair beside his bed. He turned to me and smiled.

"You have to pay attention to the pitch when you're flying dumbass." I said.

"Sorry I was distracted by an angel with pink hair." Said George.

"Ohh shut it. Flattery will get you nowhere sir." I said.

"It was worth a try. But you are the reason I got distracted." Said George.

"First flattery, then guilt. Hun you need to work on how to flirt with girls." I said.

"So it's not working?" Said George.

"That tactic wouldn't even work on a horny erumpent during mating season." I said.

"Wow... someone certainly knows their magical creatures." Said George.

"Let's just say, I had an amazing teacher." I said.

Fred, Ron, and Ginny joined us in the hospital wing. Fred had a look of relief on his face. Ginny looked happy. While Ron didn't even look at George, he gave me an angry look. I know I didn't want to start anything, but Ron is seriously getting on my nerves. So, I spoke up.

"What the bloody hell is your problem?" I said.

"My problem? My problem? How about you, you're my problem. Stop trying to invade our friend group and our family. You and your looney cousin don't fit in here." Said Ron.  
  
"I have never done anything to hurt you and neither has my cousin! I am friends to those who have been nice to me and I appreciate them. I'm not trying to destroy friends or family, I'm just trying to start a new life." I said.

"What's so bad about your old life huh? You seemed like you had everything. Why can't you just go back to America and reunite with your mum and dad. You already hurt someone in my family, and I don't intend for you to harm another." Said Ron.

"Hold on Ron. Lila had nothing to do with George falling off his broom. Stop being stupid. Lila is a friend and someone we can count on. In this time we should focus on making friends, not enemies." Said Ginny.

Ron didn't speak another word, he just mumbled to himself and walked out of the hospital wing. I felt my blood boiling. Evidently it was noticeable to others too because my hair turned a deep shade of crimson and my eyes turned dark. I gave George's hand a squeeze before running off.

I had no intention of following Ron, but to just be alone. I went to the Black Lake and sat at the edge of the water. My toes ever so gently being touched by the water. Maybe coming to Hogwarts wasn't such a great idea after all. 

No one respects my cousin, and people already make assumptions about me. It isn't fair. I wanted a fresh start, but I feel as though that isn't possible.

I felt numb. As though no feeling, happy or sad, could penetrate my body. I spent the next hour or so thinking about my life in America. It was so much simpler when I just heard the stories of Hogwarts and my parents brave adventures, rather than being where the action was.

I started walking around the lake to work off some steam. I was half way around the lake when I noticed a figure near by. I approached slowly, only to realize that the figure was Professor Snape.


	10. A Twist in the Story

"What keeps you out of the castle after hours Ms. Lovegood?" Said Snape.

"I didn't mean to break curfew, I just needed some time to myself." I said.

"I understand that concept, but none the less it is against school rules to be out this late without a professor present." Said Snape.

"But I'm with you now, aren't I?" I said.

"Quick thinking, just like your mother." Snape said.

"You knew my mother?" I said.

"I knew both of your parents. If we are going to continue this conversation, I insist we do this in the dungeons. That way we won't be disturbed." Said Snape.

I followed Professor Snape down to the dungeons. My head was spinning with all these questions. My mom always talked about her adventures with Harry's mom, but no man besides my dad and Harry's were mentioned.

"Before we get into any of this sentimental business, I want to say I'm sorry for your loss. Losing your parents and your brother in one night is an awful thing to go through." Said Snape.

"Thanks. But I never found Newt... I think he still could be out there." I said.

"We had members of the Order go to your home after your Uncle picked you up. We found where you buried your parents, but there was no sightings of your brother. Rubeus Hagrid has been asked to keep an eye out for him on his time off." Said Snape.

"Ohh really? That makes me feel so much better. But, what is the Order?" I said.

"The Order is not to be discussed right now. You will learn about it in due time, I assure you." Said Snape.

"Were my parents a part of it?" I asked.

"Yes. As I assume you may be later on." Said Snape.

"Is that how you know them?" I asked.

"I knew them both through school. We were in the same year. Your father was a friend of mine for a little while. Your father met your mother because of Lily and I." Said Snape.

"Lily? So you were friends with Harry's mother too?" I said.

"For a time, yes. But, our paths separated after a while." Said Snape.

"How sad... so you and my father were both in Slytherin? Is that why you were friends?" I asked.

"Yes, but we had conflicting friend groups for a while." Said Snape.

"I see. But why can't I know about the order?" I said.

"Ms. Lovegood! You are not nearly of age yet. You don't have the experience or strength." Said Snape.

"What does that matter? I'm learning and growing as a wizard all the time. Voldemort killed my parents and I want to make sure no one else suffers the same fate as me. I may be 15, but that doesn't mean I'm useless. If my parents were doing right in the Order, as will I." I said.

"I will tell you later. Right now is not the time nor place to discuss such matters." Said Snape.

"Thank you sir. That is all I ask. I want to feel like I'm making a difference, and I can't do so much behind a desk." I said.

"Understood. Now, go up to your dormitory and I best not see you outside the castle after hours." Said Snape.

"Yes sir." I said.

And with that, I exited the dungeons. Luckily, I was able to make it back to the Gryffindor common room without being noticed. That is, until I entered the common room itself.

"Where the bloody hell have you been? George and I have been worried sick!" Said Fred.

"Calm down! You sound like my father." I said.

"Where the hell did you run off to?" Said George.

"I went for a stroll around the Black Lake." I said.

"A stroll? You were fuming mad when you exited the hospital wing, you certainly weren't out for a stroll." Said Fred.

"Well I was at the Black Lake nonetheless. Listen, don't worry about me. George how are you feeling?" I said.

"I'm fine after Madam Pumphrey fixed me up. But, with your little disappearing act, I nearly shit my trousers worrying. Honestly woman do we need to put a tracking spell on you? Ron is just hot headed. And these days, he could give Harry a run for his money with his anger. But you shouldn't take offense to their behavior." Said George.

"I get what you're saying George, but Ron doesn't trust me. I want to earn his trust, as I did yours. I'm glad you're okay George and Fred I'm sorry for the inconvenience I've caused, but I really need to be alone right now." I said.

They both put one hand on either shoulder and smiled. I gave a smile back and went up to my dormitory.

Hermione was in her bed reading. I tried sneaking in quietly, but as I was about I climb into bed, a floor board creaked breaking Hermione's concentration on her book.

"You certainly caused quite the quarrel between Ronald and his brothers tonight." Said Hermione.

"What?" I said.

"When Fred and George returned from the hospital wing, Ron was sitting in the common room. They were mad at how rude Ron was toward you. They thought you followed him to tell him off some more, so they started interrogating him as to where you went." Said Hermione.

"They shouldn't have gone through that trouble, I can handle myself. I just needed time to cool off." I said.

"Fred and George have grown very fond of you. I can see you have grown fond of them as well." Said Hermione.

"I haven't known them very long and I'm still getting to know them, as I am you. By the way, I noticed you looking at Ron during Quidditch tryouts." I said.

"Ron's a friend, of course I would look in his direction to see how he was doing." Said Hermione.

"You looked at him in a more than friendly way in my opinion." I said.

"So what if I did?" Said Hermione.

"I meant nothing by it. Just an observation is all. I can tell you care about him more than you let on." I said.

"Well thank you for that observation, but we were talking about you not me." Said Hermione.

"I need to talk to Ron. We aren't going to get past this until one of us approaches the other." I said.

"Agreed. But, you can handle that later. Right now we both need sleep." Said Hermione.

"I guess you're right." I said.

"Where were you tonight anyway?" Said Hermione.

"I was at the Black Lake." I said.

"Alone?" Asked Hermione.

"Sort of." I said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Asked Hermione.

"Well I was alone, and then I wasn't." I Said.

"As fun as this little game is, I'm too tired to do this. Goodnight. But, we will continue this at breakfast." Said Hermione.

"Goodnight." I said.

Within a few minutes Hermione was asleep. I changed into one of Luna's old t-shirts and a pair of pajama pants from Mrs. Weasley. I couldn't sleep. I looked over at the window and noticed the bowtruckle was awake too. I extended my arm and he climbed on. He climbed onto my shoulder and I headed downstairs.

I sat us down at a table. I got out my wand and lit the candle to give us some light. There was a thing of parchment and a charcoal like stick. I decided I wanted to draw the bowtruckle.

The funny little thing tried acting out how he wished to be drawn. Seeing as he's a twig, he wanted to be drawn slightly more muscular. I laughed, but obliged to his request. I drew him multiple times. Each time getting even more and more bizarre.

I drew him playing Quidditch, swimming, drawing, and holding a miniature version of me in his hand. After I finished, I showed him the paper and looked for his reaction. He loved it. But, I could tell he was getting tired, so I tucked him in upstairs and I went down again. I continued to draw. This time, I just drew what my mind thought of. I ended up drawing a logo for Fred and George's joke shop. But, I didn't like Weasley and Weasley because it sounded too much like a no-mag's Law firm. They needed a goofy name to say that it was a joke shop and to advertise an idea of their products. I started writing down names.

\- Wacky Weasley Wisdoms  
\- Weirdo Wizard Weasley's  
-Wrandom Weasley Wrappings  
-Wicked Weasley Wrappers  
-Worthy Weasley Wackers  
-Wrong Wand Weasley's

All Of these ideas were scratched out. I had written at least 20 ideas until something came to me.

"WEASLEY WIZARD WEEZES! Of course!" I said.

As I said that and gave a little happy dance, I heard someone coming downstairs. I quickly sat down and started scribbling a logo. I tried to ignore my outburst, but clearly the person coming downstairs hadn't. They cleared their throat. I turned around, it was Ron.

"What are you on about?" Said Ron.

"Just having fun drawing that's all." I said.

"You said Weasley." Said Ron.

"So what if I did?" I said.

"Weasley is my last name." Said Ron.

"Sorry I didn't know if it was tabood or something." I said.

"It's not." Said Ron. 

"Listen, I am glad I ran into you. We both are in the same friend circle. It is expected of us to see and hangout with one another. Ron, I would like to be your friend as I am your brothers." I said.

"I just didn't want another person in our already too big group." Said Ron.

"I would kill to have a large group of friends and family. You are rather lucky. Why don't you want to have so much love around you? And you were one of the first people to welcome me in. Why the sudden change of heart? If I overstepped any boundaries I'm truly sorry." I said.

"I... I just didn't want to be overlooked again." Said Ron.

"Overlooked? I don't think you ever could. Hell, you beat me out for Keeper! You have amazing chemistry with everyone and should be proud of your abilities! Don't sell yourself short Ron. I may be the new girl, but that doesn't make me special." I said.

"Your accent makes you stand out." Said Ron.

"Well no shit! I'm an American in a sea of Brits! But that doesn't matter. We are both individual people who have our own unique talents. I just don't want any hard feelings between us." I said

"I guess I came off a little hot headed. My jealousy got the better of me." Said Ron.

"A little?" I said.

We both shared a small laugh.

"So what's that you're drawing?" Said Ron.

"It's a bow truckle." I said.

I showed him the numerous drawings of the bow truckle. He particularly liked the one of the bow truckle playing quidditch. I gave the drawing to him since he was so fond of it.

"So why bow truckles?" Said Ron.

"I have quite the fondness for magical creatures." I said.

"So have you read _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_?" Said Ron. 

I snorted.

"What?" Said Ron.

"I have a strong connection to the author." I said.

"Have you met him before or something?" Said Ron.

"You could say my brother was named after my godfather for a reason." I said.

"Your what?" Said Ron.

"Newt Scamander is my godfather. He taught my brother and I all we know about magical creatures." I said.

"So your brother lives up to the name? My brother Charlie owes his love of dragons to Newt Scamander and his book." Said Ron. 

"My brother got his love of dragons from him too." I said.

"You will get along great with Hagrid when he comes back. He loves his precious creatures. He calls them cute, I call them deadly." Said Ron.

"They're just misunderstood. Magical creatures are just like humans. To gain respect, you must show respect." I said.

"Glad to hear you have such a love for them. I can't say the same given my experiences." Said Ron.

"Experiences?" I said.

"Lets see, I have encountered a three headed dog named Fluffy, a giant spider and his hundreds of flesh hungry children, a hippogriff, merpeople, vela's, and a basilisk." Said Ron.

"Ohh wow that all seems exciting. Except maybe the spiders." I said.

"Spiders are my worst fear. You have no idea how horrible it is to face your worst fear head on." Said Ron.

"Believe me, I do." I said


	11. Hogsmead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Language

It's been a few weeks since my heart to heart with Ron. We became closer and the others seemed to notice. Not that it was a bad thing. It just meant that we were all doing things more collectively as a group.

This weekend was the first Hogsmead visit. I promised Luna she could accompany us on our visit. She doesn't think she is invited, or even liked by the people I now call friends. I wish to prove her wrong. Luna may be Looney Lovegood to them, but that won't stand for long. Harry informed me that he and Luna had a discussion in the forbidden forest a week back. While Luna fed her beloved theastrals, they discussed death and Voldemort. Not the most becoming of subjects, but it helped Harry see the light that is Luna.

"I see you have taken a liking to mixing both my and Ginny's clothing." Said Luna.

"It helps me create a style all my own. Plus, it's not everyday that you get beautiful hand-me-downs." I said.

I had taken a liking to the collection of flowing pants that Luna had given me. The plum pair I was wearing worked well with the cream cotton shirt from Ginny.

"So where are we meeting the others?" Asked Luna.

"I figured we could have a half-hour or so of us time before catching up with the rest." I said.

"That would be lovely. So you have really taken a liking to them then?" Said Luna.

"Very much so. Fred and George are definitely who I'm closest to out of the bunch, but I am still getting closer to the others as well." I said.

"Seems as though you are getting closer to one over the other if you ask me." Said Luna. She wore an amused look on her face.

"What. You mean George?" I said.

"Aha! I never said which one. So it must be true. Do you have feelings for him?" Said Luna.

"Wha-what? George and I are just closer than Fred and I. It's nothing. I like him... but as a friend. I can't think of getting romantically involved while I'm still adjusting to this new life." I said.

"There's no harm in having a little fun." Said Luna.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean!" I said.

"Not like that. I am merely suggesting that I know you are going through a lot, but maybe just let the chips fall where they may. You don't want to push away a beautiful opportunity if it presents itself just because you are afraid." Said Luna.

"Damn, you're right. But, that opportunity hasn't presented itself." I said.

"If you ask me, it may present itself sooner than you think. But, let's focus on the here and now. Shall I take you somewhere spooky?" Said Luna.

"Spooky how?" I asked.

"Don't worry I'm not taking you inside it." Said Luna.

"Inside where?" I asked.

"The shrieking shack! It's a very cool sight to see." Said Luna.

"Alright, lets go!" I said.

We walked down the path and arrived at a gate overlooking a large dark building. You could literally hear the creaking. I was captivated by it.

"A few years back Harry, Ron, and Hermione had an incident within it. I believe you heard about the escaped prisoner Sirius Black?" Said Luna.

"Well yeah. Who hasn't heard of him. He was the one who told Voldemort where Harry's parents were correct?" I said. Luna cringed as I said the name. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, well he came into Hogwarts and was found in there along with Professor Lupin and Professor Snape." Said Luna.

"Professor Lupin?" I asked.

"He was the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher two years ago. He was quite good. But he fell ill frequently. But that's due to the fact that he's a werewolf." Said Luna. She said the term werewolf so casually.

"Werewolf? What the hell. Does Dumbledore ever chose any normal people for the Defense Against the Dark Arts position?" I said.

"Evidently not. Professor Snape has been after that job for years though." Said Luna.

"Ohh really? Well, once old toad face is gone he may get his chance." I said.

"What makes you say that?" Asked Luna.

"No Defense Against the Dark Arts professor has lasted more than a year correct?" I said.

"Well.. yes. You do make a good point. But I don't think Dumbledore would hire Snape because he is already a skilled potions master." said Luna.

"Good point. So, where should we go next?" I said.

"It's been a while, should we go and meet the others?" Said Luna.

"Sure! They said they would be in Honeydukes?" I said.

"Ohh the candy shop! I need to replenish my stock of liquorish wands." Said Luna.

I laughed and thought of all the decadent sweets that I would encounter. Damn my sweet tooth. The sweet shop wasn't too far away and the Weasley clan was easily recognizable amongst the crowd. I decided I wanted to surprise them. I sneaked quietly behind George before jumping on his back. He and Fred jumped in fear.

"Oi spider monkey, what did you do that for?" Said George. He turned his head toward me so that we were nose to nose.

"Gotcha! You never saw me coming!" I said. I expected George to loosen his grip to let me down, he didn't.

"Well now that you're up here, I'm not letting you down. Plus, you can now grab what I need from the top shelf!" Said George.

He walked us over and gestured to a large bag of taffy. I reached up and tried grabbing it. In the process my chest smashed into the side of his face. I could hear Fred laughing at the scene in front of him.

"This isn't the time for seduction Lila!" Said George.

"Bite me! I'm trying to help you get the sweet stuff, not provide it myself. Come on George, get your mind out of the gutter." I said.

"I couldn't resist, but I guess neither could you." Said George. He winked at me. I smacked him on the top of his head then handed him the bag of taffy he asked for. "Now is not the time for tough love Lila. We are in public you know."

"Ohh go fuck yourself." I said. I became slightly annoyed and amused at his perverted mind. He still wasn't letting me go from his grip. George paid for the taffy then had Fred carry it.

When we exited the sweet shop everyone was outside. Luna was in an engaging conversation with Ginny, while Harry, Ron, and Hermione were in a huddle discussing something.

"Sorry it took us so long, I had to make sure these two weren't arrested for public indecency." Said Fred.

"Ohh shut it!" Said George and I in unison.

"Ohh quiet Fred, it's not your place to get in between a lovers quarrel." Said Ron. Everyone broke out into laughter. I however was growing red in the face, as was George. I hid my face in George's neck.

"So when's the wedding you two?" Said Harry.

"Ohh not you too Harry! What the hell." I said.

"Aww look the pair of them is blushing." Said Ron.

"Who's up for a drink? Yeah?" Said George. I let out a sigh of relief as everyone agreed. We headed to the three broomsticks and I desperately grabbed the first firewhiskey I saw.

George put me down and sat next to me at the circular table. Luna was next to me on the other side, still in deep conversation with Ginny. Everyone was having a good time and had separate conversations going on within our table.

"So what are you using the taffies for exactly?" I asked.

"Fred and I want to alter them and add some surprises." Said George.

"Surprises?" I asked.

"Yeah, you'll see someday." Said George.

"That doesn't reassure me in the slightest." I said.

"Ohh well. But don't worry about it, we know what we are doing." Said George.

"I sure as hell hope so. I don't know what I would do without you guys if you got expelled for your crazy stunts." I said. George's face turned serious as he looked directly in my eyes. No words came out of either of our mouths.

He raised his hand and moved a strand of hair from my face and placed it behind my ear. His hand lingered there for a moment. My body shook and I felt my cheeks turn bright red. He leaned in and I headed him whisper:

"I wouldn't leave you without good reason. "

He then pulled away so we were face to face again. "But, I know you'll get by without us once we are done at Hogwarts. Just make sure to carry on our legacy." Said George. A smile appeared on his face.

"I wouldn't be as good as you, but I could try." I said.

"Someone as pretty and smart as you could definitely get away with a lot." Said George.

"Ohh stop. Flattery will get you no where." I said. My cheeks were still tainted pink.

"Ehh I think it's working more than you want it to." Said George.

"Shut it." I said. But I couldn't keep a straight face.

"Make me." Said George.

Without a second thought I leaned forward. Our faces incredibly close. Now, it was George who was red in the face. We stayed like that for about a minute. I wanted to make sure he would get flustered or make him uncomfortable. My eyes went from his eyes to his lips, then back to his eyes again. Before he could do anything, I planted a quick kiss on George's cheek. This left him confused. Next thing I knew, George got up, nearly knocking me off balance. He headed straight for the bathroom. Soon, Fred followed him. He seemed to have a smirk on his face. I looked around and noticed that both Ron and Harry had big grins on their faces.

"Really boys? I see those looks. Wipe those grins off your faces." I said.

"What looks? These are merely our facial expressions." Said Harry.

"Just shut it alright. I just wanted to make him uncomfortable." I said.

"Believe me, I think he was a big step away from uncomfortable." Said Hermione.

"I don't think I've ever seen someone out-wit either Fred or George. Nice work." Said Ron.

"Ahh... thanks?" I said.

"Honestly, we can never get to either of them like that. They usually get us to give up before we can do anything about it." Said Ginny.

"All they needed was some non-family competition." Said Harry.

Fred came back to the table. I saw George leave and go out the door. Fred still had that smirk on his face.

"Where is he going?" I said.

"Who?" Said Fred.

"George! Did I upset him?" I said.

"Believe me, you didn't. George started to not feel so good, so we are going to head back." Said Fred.

"Alright... I hope he's okay." I said.

"Has anyone ever told you that you worry too much?" Said Fred.

"All the time." Said Luna.

"Ohh shut it Luna." I said.

"What? I am only telling the truth." Said Luna.

"Well, it's not a bad thing to worry." I said.

"But if you worry too much, you'll be how Hermione gets around Exam time." Said Ron.

"Well excuse me for caring about my future." Said Hermione.

After this babbling session ended, I decided to head back to the castle. Luna and Ginny accompanied me on the way back while Harry, Ron, and Hermione stayed behind. Whenever those three are together, I feel like they're up to something. But, that's just how they are I guess.

"So what are you going to do when we get back?" Asked Luna.

"I need to shower and get a few things sorted for class tomorrow. How about you?" I said.

"I'm going to write a message to father." Said Luna.

"Could you tell him thank you for the clothing and that I'll be writing to him soon." I said.

"He would love that." Said Luna.

"It's the least I can do for him." I said.

"That's so nice that you write back and forth like that. I write to mum, but sometimes her letters come back a bit agitated or worse." Said Ginny.

"Worse?" Luna and I said in unison.

"Mum isn't afraid to send howlers. Ron, Fred, and George have all gotten at least one." Said Ginny.

"Ohh my. Those letters can really cause a scene can't they?" I said.

"More than I care to admit." Said Ginny.

"Glad I've never received one." I said.

"So am I." Said Ginny.

We arrived back at the castle and Luna and I parted ways. Ginny and I headed to the Seventh floor. She went to her room as did I. I changed into a t-shirt and pajama pants. I grabbed my bathing things and headed toward the prefect bathroom. Hermione gave me the password to get in. It was rather late so I don't think anyone would be in there.

As expected, I entered and no one was in sight. I ran the bath and filled the ginormous pool-like tub with water and other luxuries. It was nice and warm. As I lie there my thoughts wander to all aspects of my life.

This Hagrid guy hasn't returned yet, which meant that there was no news of Newt. I pray to God he's alright. Although I don't know whether he survived that attack or not, I have faith he is alive and doing something he loves. Hopefully I will reunite with him someday. We were close, maybe not Fred and George close, but close.

Around this time at Ilvernmorney, we would start our fall trails. There was a beautiful forest with a wondrous stream that Newt and I always liked being around. We would sometimes bring our school work and work on it until the sun went down. It was our spot. Just thinking about it and being in the bath made me feel as though I was back there. The water flowing over the dirt and rocks as the wind blew the falling leaves around.

I looked down at my fingers realizing they had turned into prunes. I grabbed my towel and changed back into my clothes. It was after hours, so I snuck back to the Gryffindor common room. I was successful.

I changed into George's sweater for comfort as well as his boxers that he lent me on my first night here. There was no point in me attempting to sleep as my thoughts were still spinning. My feet took me downstairs to the common room, where I saw George sitting on the couch in front of the fireplace.

"Hey stranger, how you feelin?" I asked.

"I'm doing better thanks." Said George.

"Someone's enthusiastic. Seriously, are you okay?" I said.

"Yeah I'm fine. Hey come sit down would ya?" Said George.

I sat down next to George on the couch. My courage got the better of me and I sat closer than I usually have been. George put his arm behind me on the couch. There was a small smile on his lips. I looked at him, then to the fireplace. Suddenly, I felt something touch my cheek. I turned to see George's smile had grown bigger. He had kissed my cheek.

"Payback." Said George.

"Is that so?" I said.

"Yeah, I figured I owed you one." Said George.

I was surprised at his action and noted how soft the touch of his lips were to my skin. I could feel the redness come to my cheeks. There was a strange sensation in my stomach that I couldn't mistake as butterflies. I decided to close the gap between us and sit closer to George. I leaned my head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around me. His head shifted my direction.

"I see you're wearing my sweater." Said George.

"I am. Is it still okay I have it? It's just... it makes me feel safe." I said.

"It's more than okay that you have it. What's on your mind? I can see the concern in your eyes." Said George.

"It's nothing." I said.

"It is clearly not nothing, you can tell me." Said George.

"I am just worried about my brother." I said.

"I know you've mentioned him a few times, but why have we never met him? Is he still at Ilvernmorney?" Said George.

"I don't know..." I said.

"You don't know?" Said George.

"Yeah... I haven't seen him since the week before I moved in with Luna and my uncle." I said.

"Why's that?" Asked George.

"It's a long story." I said.

"I have nothing but time." Said George.

"Okay... but please don't tell the others. I'm not ready for them to know yet. The wounds of this horrid memory are still fresh and it pains me to talk about it." I said.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Said George.

"I want to... as I said you make me feel safe." I said.

"Technically you said my sweater made you feel safe." Said George.

"Really? We were having such a meaningful conversation." I said.

"I'm only messing with you. But seriously, tell me. This is a great chance for me to get to know you better." Said George.

"Well alright. The whole reason I'm at Hogwarts to begin with, is for my safety." I said.

"Safety?" Said George.

"You see... the whole reason I believe Harry about Voldemort returning is because I have seen him alive and in person. He... ahh.. he came looking for someone. I assume he meant Harry, in America. He eventually wandered into my home seeking answers. My parents protected Newt and I with everything they had. Ultimately, it wasn't enough. That day I saw my parents drop dead right before my eyes. Voldemort was enraged by my parents actions then went after Newt and I. I decided to face him head on. He decided he would take out Newt before me, but I pushed him out of the way. Next thing I knew, I woke up with my house in ruins, my parents dead, and my brother nowhere in sight. It all seemed like some horrible nightmare that I would wake up from at any moment, but with every passing minute I became more and more aware that this was my fate. I didn't hesitate to write to my other family members, Uncle Xenophilius was the only one to respond. Thus, how I ended up here." I said.

"I... I have no words. I can't believe you endured that. And to actually come face to face with You-know-Who, that is amazing. Not amazing in the good sense, but shocking. No wonder you have been so quiet and distant toward us. Is there anyone searching for Newt?" Said George.

"Professor Snape said that Hagrid is out looking while he's on leave from his teaching duties." I said.

"Professor Snape? But how?" Said George.

"All of the Hogwarts professors were made aware of the situation upon my arrival. Well, except old toad face. But she doesn't need to know my life's story. Snape has been kind to me. He said that he knew my mother and father, just like he knew Harry's parents. Actually, his parents were my parents best friends. Especially my and Harry's mom. It was said that before Harry's mom met his dad, his mom and mine were inseparable. They were even each other's maids of honor at their weddings." I said.

"I certainly didn't see that one coming. But how do your parents know them if you all lived in America?" Said George.

"Up until I was one, we lived here. Actually, from my understanding, us and the Potter's were neighbors." I said.

"Have you told Harry any of this?" Said George.

"I wouldn't even know where to begin with him. You know it's weird. It's weird being thrown into a world where the people you've heard stories about, aren't stories anymore, they're actually there. My dad would tell me stories about the Marauders." I said

"The Marauders?" Said George. He seemed to recognize what I was talking about.

"Sorry I wasn't clear, it's what Harry's father called him and his three friends. They were quite a handful. My dad got along with all of them, but would butt heads with that Sirius Black sometimes. It's weird to think that someone my father was friends with is now an escaped convict. By my father's description, he never seemed capable of killing someone, let alone betray a friend." I said.

"Why did he butt heads with your father?" Said George.

"Before my father asked out my mother, she dated Sirius for about two years." I said.

"WHAT?" Said George.

"Crazy, huh?" I said.

"Wow... that's a lot." Said George.

"I'm sorry.. I've shared too much." I said.

"No, I'm glad you've shared this all with me. I feel like I know you better now and for that I am incredibly thankful." Said George.

"I should be the thankful one. Being able to tell someone has been a weight off my shoulders. I'm glad I got to share it with you George. My circumstances are unfortunate, but I have to live my life that my parents fought so hard to protect." I said.

After sharing all of that with George, I felt better. But all the emotions and pain running through me tuckered me out. I draped one of my arms across George's chest and hugged him. He gave me a little squeeze. We stayed quiet for a while. I'm just so happy George and my bond was able to grow stronger today.


	12. Dumbledore's Army

I didn't realize I had dozed off until I felt something poking my cheek. It was George.

"This is the second time we've fallen asleep down here together, we shouldn't make a habit of this." Said George.

"What time is it?" I asked. It was still dark out.

"It's around 4:30 in the morning. I woke up because you ended up clutching my chest. It frightened me." Said George.

"I'm sorry... I think I had a nightmare.. but I can't remember what happened." I said.

"It's alright, but the both of us should get some proper sleep in our own beds." Said George.

"I agree." I said.

"Are you able to get up?" Said George.

"Carry me?" I said.

"Lazy ass." Said George.

Before I could retaliate, George picked me up bridal style and he carried me upstairs. I nuzzled my head into his chest.

"Don't get too comfortable." Said George.

"You're amazing." I said. I was still half asleep.

"As are you." Said George.

We reached the door leading to the girls dormitory. He placed me down and held onto me as my sleep-like state tried to regain balance. George kissed my forehead and headed off to the boys dormitory. I walked in and laid down in my bed. Soon sleep consumed me.  
  


* * *

Next thing I knew I was woken up by the sunlight pouring through the window. I changed for the day. Luckily, it was Friday and another hogsmead opportunity was coming up. After putting on my robes I headed downstairs and was stopped by Ron.

"Hey, you're going to Hogsmead this weekend right?" Said Ron.

"Ahh.. yes." I said.

"Good. I know you hate toad face as well as the rest of us, so we decided to do something about it. I can't talk in full now, but come to the Hogshead around 1PM." Said Ron.

Before I could say anything Ron ran off. With that, I headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast. I saw Luna and sat with her.

"Did Ron talk to you about meeting up at Hogsmead?" Asked Luna.

"Ahh yeah... why? Did he ask you?" I said.

"Yes. Well, actually Harry talked to me and another Ravenclaw." Said Luna.

"Who?" I asked.

"Cho Chang." Said Luna.

"Well alright then." I said.

"I think it'll be interesting who shows up." Said Luna.

"You can say that again. I wonder if Harry is gonna tell that Seamus guy about it." I said.

"Ohh who knows. I'm just excited to be a part of something!" Said Luna.

I smiled as I saw the look of pure happiness take over Luna's face. I could tell she was so thankful and happy that she had a true group of friends this year. To be honest, I feel the same as her. Now, I just want to focus on making some type of impact and make sure my parents death isn't in vein.  


The time of the Hogsmead visit came and Luna and I went where we were instructed.

It looked as though we were the first ones there. Only Harry, Ron and Hermione where there. Harry looked incredibly discouraged.

"Harry we came 20 minutes early, don't look so glum." I said.

"Yeah mate, listen to the girl." Said Ron.

"I don't think people will come." Said Harry.

"Seriously dude, stop beating yourself up!" I said.

Just as I said that, two people emerged in the doorway. It was Fred and George. A mischievous grin upon their faces.

"What the hell are you both grinning about?" I asked.

"Ohh nothing.." said Fred and George.

"Seriously you two." I said.

"Let's just say, be careful what you stick your feet into next time you change shoes." Said Fred.

My eyes widened. I remember leaving Theo, the bowtruckle, in one of my shoes with a sock to take a nap. But I left my shoe in the common room so he could get a different window. Damn those two if they hurt him.

"Luna tell me what I miss at this meeting, I'm going back to the castle." I said in a rushed tone.

"Wait what?" Said Harry.

"If those imbeciles hurt my Theo, I could never forgive myself if I stayed for this meeting. I'm sorry Harry." I said.

"Before you go, sign this sheet?" Said Hermione.

She held out a quill and a piece of parchment that read Dumbledore's Army. I signed it quickly and went up to Fred and George. I glared at them before a worried expression took over my face. I slapped them both in the face. Next, I ran towards the carriages back to the castle.

As I entered the carriage I felt frustration bubbling within me. Theo meant something to me. Even if they don't respect magical creatures, they should at least respect me and my feelings. Anger consumed my thoughts and emotions.

Once I arrived at the common room, I saw my shoe and a small swamp of water within it. I immediately ran and grabbed Theo from it. He couldn't swim so he was struggling to stay a float.

"Ohh my word Theo, I'm so so sorry for what those jackasses did to you! Believe me I had nothing to do with this horrid action." I said. I cradled him in my hand.

Theo hugged my thumb tight and started crying. Magical creatures are sensitive. I was just relieved that Theo didn't blame me and that he was okay. Seeing him flail his twig arms around made my heart drop. Luckily, I reached him in time. I started humming lightly and put Theo on my shoulder. His head nestled into it. I put a hand over him, gently rubbing his back. Fred and George are going to pay for scaring him like this. I know that they pull jokes for fun, but they need to be more attentive as to who and where the joke is being pulled. They put one of my friends lives at risk, and for that I won't forgive.

Time passed and I heard the opening of the fat lady's passage way. I was still down there, with a now asleep Theo on my shoulder. Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at me with cautious eyes. I had been crying so my eyes were all puffy. Ron came over and put a hand on my shoulder. I felt him move his hand to ruffle my hair. At the same time, I heard the fat lady's portrait open again and in walked George, then Fred. George's face went from guilt to pure anger in the matter of seconds. He gave an angered look at Ron who then let go of me.

"What the hell." Said George.

"Don't you what the hell me! Because of your idiotic pranks, you nearly killed one of my friends." I said.

"What do you mean?" Said Fred.

I gestured to Theo on my shoulder. I got up and stood before them.

"Listen here, pranking is all good and fun, until someone gets hurt. This bowtruckle on my shoulder is my friend and you put his life at risk. You didn't see him, but you should have. Don't be so careless." I said.

"How the bloody hell were we supposed to know you would keep a magical creature in your shoe?" Said George.

"You know my love for them. Plus why would I only have one shoe out here? I wouldn't just leave one behind with nothing in it!" I said.

"It was a harmless prank and no one was seriously injured." Said Fred.

"Don't keep feeding me that bull shit. You harmed Theo. He was traumatized. Bowtruckles aren't the best swimmers so submerging him in a swamp was terrifying for the little guy. So don't go telling me no one was harmed." I said.

Fred and George looked at each other and then both back at me. Both had a semi-apologetic look in their eyes. I gave them a glare then headed toward the staircase to the dormitory. I felt someone grab my wrist; it was George.

"We're sorry." He said. His eyes were looking down.

"You're not forgiven." I said.

With that, I headed up the stairs and slammed the door behind me. I changed into shorts and George's sweater. Even though I was mad at him, his sweater gave me comfort.


	13. Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The sections in Italics are flashbacks to Lila's childhood

I sat up on my bed, Theo still on my shoulder. My tears have gotten heavier since I came upstairs. How could Fred and George be so careless? Why did Theo have to suffer at the hands of a harmless prank? I've always held what Newt told me dear to my heart. And I won't let it go just for those two.

_"Are you ready?" Asked Newt Scamander._

_ "Of course I am!" Said 5-year old Lila. _

_ "The key is to be very gentle, Frank is a very delicate creature." Said Newt Scamander _

_ "But he's so huge. How can he be gentle?" Said Lila. _

_ "All magical creatures are gentle and kind if you give them a chance." Said Newt Scamander. _

_ Lila slowly reached up her hand to let the creature. At first, Frank froze, his eyes on Lila. Then, he closed his eyes and started enjoying the feeling of Lila's touch. _

_ "I'm doing it!" Said Lila. Excitement in her voice. _

_ "I knew you could do it poppet. Now something important I want you to remember; no matter how big or small, each creature has feelings, emotions, and fears like humans. We must respect them in order for them to respect us. No magical creature should be neglected or mistreated. Can you promise me to treat all living creatures with respect and kindness?" Said Newt Scamander. _

_ "I promise." Said Lila. _

_ "Good. You have a gift you know. Usually it takes people a few tries before Frank starts to trust them. He trusted you right away." Said Newt Scamander. _

_ "Yay! I'm special!" Said Lila. _

_ "That you are poppet, that you are." Said Newt Scamander. _

The day I first connected with Frank was one of the happiest days of my life. Feeling so close to the first major magical creature I encountered. I miss those days. Back when my family was whole and we still lived with Newt and Tina. My mind wandered to all the magical creatures Newt Scamander introduced me to. My favorite being his niffler.

_ "You took off all of your jewelry correct?" Said Newt Scamander. _

_ "Yes and I have nothing shiny or valuable on me." Said 9 year old Lila. _

_ "Good girl, you listened." _

_ "So can I see the niffler now?" _

_ "Alright. Just be careful with him. He may be an annoying little bugger, but if he gets injured it'll be bad." _

_ "Hey, I've handled a lot more than him." _

_ "Remember what I told you?" _

_ "No magical creature should be neglected or mistreated." _

_ "I'm proud of you." _

_ "Thanks." Giggled Lila. _

_ Lila held the niffler and he instantly took a liking. He crawled all over her and rested on top of her head. Newt tried making a move forward and the niffler put his hands over her, just like he did with any treasures. _

I looked down towards Theo. He was looking peaceful. There was a creak then Hermione entered the dormitory.

"I'm sorry for what they did to your bowtruckle." Said Hermione.

"So am I." I said.

"But don't you think it's a little much to react as you did?" Asked Hermione.

"Maybe to you guys, but magical creatures are very important to me. They aren't just my friends, they're my family." I said.

"Ohh... I see. But I would talk to them about it. They both seemed so down about hurting you. George especially feels horrid. Though he was a bit more mad at Ron for trying to comfort you." Said Hermione.

"Why would he be mad about that?" I asked.

"Honestly? I'm surprised you haven't figured it out." Said Hermione.

"Figured what out?" I said.

"Oh my... well isn't it obvious?" Said Hermione.

"Clearly not to me." I said.

"George has a thing for you." Said Hermione.

My heart stopped and I stared at her. There was no way George likes me. I mean, I've kinda had a small liking for him, but I didn't think about following through with it. She must be bluffing. He just likes to flirt to get under my skin, nothing more.

"I highly doubt that." I said.

"Don't be daft." Said Hermione.

"I am not daft. I'm being realistic." I said.

"Or in denial." Said Hermione.

"Either way it's none of your business." I said.

"We're friends, my business is your business." Said Hermione.

"I appreciate it, but isn't that a little hypocritical? I could say the same thing about you and Ron." I said.

"Me and Ron? That's ridiculous." Said Hermione.

"No more ridiculous than what you just said to me." I said.

"So... good night then?" Said Hermione.

"Good night Hermione." I said.

As always I couldn't sleep. I went back downstairs. But, I decided to take a stroll rather than sit in the common room.

I wandered all the way down the moving staircases. There seemed to be a small hallway leading under the great hall. At the end of it there was a painting. As I approached it, I noticed the painting was of a bowl of fruit.

Why was there only a hallway with a painting at the end? Was it like the portrait of the fat lady and it lead somewhere? If it did, how would I open it.

There was a crack, and a floating figure appeared in front of me.

"You know it's against the rules to be up this late lady." The poltergeist said with a laugh.

"Well I won't tell if you won't." I said.

"You think you're funny so ya? Say, aren't you the girl that hangs around with the twin pranksters?" Said the Poltergeist.

"So what if I am?" I said.

"Allow me to introduce myself miss, my name is Peeves. I'm another prankster around here. But don't expect me to fulfill any favors. You got that!" Said Peeves.

"So you're the mischievous Peeves I've heard so much about. I'm glad to make your acquaintance." I said.

"Glad huh? Well it may not stay that way forever. I'll let you off the hook this time girly, but if you sneak out again, I may be tempted to make a scene. Also, if you are wondering how to get through that passage way, it may not hurt to do a little scratch and sniff." Said Peeves.

With another pop, he vanished. I started looking at the painting and scratching at the fruit. As soon as I tickled the pear, it began to shake. It then turned into a door knob.

I grabbed the knob and started to enter the passageway. I was instantly hit with the aroma of different food. When I went further inside to notice I wasn't the only one inside. There were about a dozen house elves sitting around a long wooden table.

"What brings you to the kitchen this late at night?" Said a house elf.

"I stumbled upon it." I said.

"But after hours. You must really be hungry."

"I mean sort of."

"We'll fix you up something."

As the house elf walked away, another one approached me.

"Hello there miss. The names Dobby." Said the house elf.

"Hello Dobby, my name is Lila Lovegood."

"It's a pleasure Ms. Lovegood."

"There are no need for formalities, just Lila is fine."

"That's kind of you Miss Lila."

"I had no clue you all worked down here. Are you just eating now?"

"There is a lot to be done. Even with magic it takes time. So we usually eat our meals late at night once we are done."

"I hope you all realize your work doesn't go unnoticed."

"That's kind of you."

There was a squeak at the door. Dobby and I turned our heads to notice two figures in the doorway. It was Fred and George.

"Hey Lila." Said Fred.

"Ahh Mr. And Mr. Weasley it's been a while!" Said Dobby.

"Nice to see you Dobby." Said George.

They both sat down at the table without another word. George sat next to me, while Fred sat across from us. I looked down at my lap, refusing to look at either of them. George caught onto that quickly and put his hand over mine. He gave my hand a squeeze.

"We know you're mad, but hear us out." Said George.

"As you already know, we're careless. But, that's no excuse for harming one of your creatures." Said Fred.

"I don't think you realize how much you hurt me." I said.

"You're right, we don't, that's why we are here. We are still getting to know you Lila. We hope that you can forgive us." Said Fred.

I can't stay mad at these two lovable idiots. They didn't know. But it is a learning experience for all of us. They're right, we are still getting to know one another and it takes time.

"I forgive you. But you both need to be more attentive to your surroundings." I said.

"We will be." Said George.

"We would rather not endure the wrath of Lila again." Said Fred.

"Good because there is more where that came from." I said.

Fred and George looked at each other for a moment, then back to me. I gave them a devilish grin.

Dobby came by with a bowl of stew and three pumpkin juices. Once Dobby left, Fred stood up and started heading toward the door with his juice in hand.

"Thanks Dobby, but I'm taking mine to go. Good night you two." Said Fred. He then winked at us.

"What are you playing at?" Said George.

"Nothing, I'll see you both in the morning!" Said Fred.

With that, Fred walked out of the entrance. George and I looked back to one another. I still felt his hand wrapped around mine.

"You alright? Your cheeks are rather pink." Said George.

"I'm fine." I said.

"You should eat your stew before it gets cold." Said George.

I looked down at the bowl below me. I started to eat it and within minutes it was gone. George looked at me with his eyes widened.

"What?" I said.

"I've never seen anyone, besides Ron, devour food that quickly." Said George.

"What can I say, if something tastes good to me, I finish it off quickly." I said.

George's face turned bright red. He grabbed his pumpkin juice and started chugging it like his life depended on it. Once he finished it, he slammed down the cup. I started to laugh at his flustered expression.

"Why are you laughing?" Asked George.

"Because of you, you idiot." I said. I tried holding back my laughter as best I could.

"You know it's not okay to say those types of things to a guy. They could take it the wrong way." Said George.

"Get your mind out of the dungeon George." I said.

"I'm just being honest." Said George.

Although, I can't say I hate the idea of George thinking that way if it's about me. Wait, what am I saying? Damn ginger has my mind in the dungeon.

"Let's get to bed. It's pretty late." I said.

George nodded his head in agreement. As we both stood up, he let go of my hand. I felt a tinge of sadness hit me. But that quickly went away when I tripped over the chair I had just sat in. I was expecting to feel my body make a large thud on the ground. The thud sound came, but it wasn't from me hitting the ground. I look up to see George's arms wrapped around me and the chair lying on the floor.

"You should really watch where you're going Lila." Said George.

"I guess my clumsiness got the better of me." I said. My face was now almost as pink as George's was.

"Your face almost matches the pink in your hair." Said George.

"Ohh shut it." I said.

"I just might." Said George.

Before I could register what was going on, I felt something on my lips. George kissed me. It wasn't a long kiss, but it was gentle.

We separated and looked at each other. I expect we both are wearing the same face of surprise and embarrassment. I was still in his arms. He gave me a slight smile, which I gladly returned. Before either of us could speak, we heard someone clear their throat.

"Excuse me, Dobby doesn't mean to be rude, but if you two are going to continue this expression of love may I suggest your dormitory? This is where we make the food you know." Said Dobby.

George and I both turned bright red. I grabbed George's hand and headed toward the entrance. George put some sort of cloak around the both of us. We headed out the door and toward the Gryffindor Common room.


	14. The Real Defense Against the Dark Arts Lesson

A few days have passed since Fred and George found me in the kitchen. We went on like nothing ever happened. If possible, we became even closer. I want to talk to George about what happened between us, but I don't know if it was because he has feelings for me or not.

While having those thoughts racing in my head, I headed over to the seventh floor corridor to our official D.A. Meeting. Harry told me that they had found a place and to just go to the seventh floor. Once there, I saw Luna.

"Luna!" I said with a huge grin plastered on my face.

"Lila! Do you happen to know where we are going?" Said Luna.

"I am not 100% sure to be quite honest. Harry just said seventh floor and to think about a place where we want the DA to meet." I said.

We wandered around the halls for a bit before we finally stopped as a door appeared in front of us. As the door swung open, we saw a lot of other people inside. It was amazing that three out of the four houses were here together. We were welcomed with warm smiles and decided to walk toward Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"So professor, are you excited for your first lesson?" I said.

"I'm no Professor, Lila." Said Harry.

"You're more of a professor than old toad face. You have a room full of people who look up to you, that should mean something." I said.

Harry gave me a small smile before he went up to the front of the room.

"You all know why we are here. We need a teacher; a proper teacher to teach us how to defend ourselves. That is what we're here to do. Now, one of the best things you could learn is how to disarm your opponent." Said Harry.

Harry started going more in depth on what we were about to do, but my mind wandered to George. I feel stupid for having this thought linger as long as it has, but I want to know what this means.

I need to snap myself out of this and start paying attention to Harry. Luckily I wasn't in too much of a daze. Luna noticed however. She patted my arm and gave a quick smile before returning her attention toward Harry. He started pairing people up. He put Luna and I together. We walked over to the corner where Ron and Hermione were.

"You ready Lila?" Luna asked.

"You bet!" I felt so energized. I couldn't believe we were doing this! We were breaking a ton of school rules, but no one would even give a damn besides old toad face.

"Would you like to disarm first or shall I?" Luna asked.

"I think I'll take a crack at it," I replied.

"Alrighty then. I'll go to the other end."

"I hope this works."

"You'll do great."

Luna gave me a soft smile and walked over to where Hermione was, as I stood over by Ron. I prepared myself before I continued. I felt an odd sensation of being watched, like a professor staring down a student during an exam. Harry wasn't grading us, so why was I so worried?

"Come off it Lila." Said Ron.

"Excuse me?" I said.

"You seem nervous. It's just us students in here. We are here to learn, all of us."

"I know that. I just haven't really truly displayed my magic in front of any of you before."

"Just relax and focused on why you're here."

"I'm here because you all started this-". Ron cut me off.

"No, not that. Why are YOU here."

It took a moment for his words to sink in. I'm here for Newt, for my family. I'm here to stop the darkness from spreading. I'm here to ensure that no one ever has to endure what I have gone through. I'm here for Hogwarts, Ilvernmorny and every other wizarding school. But most importantly, I'm here for those I love.

I gave Ron a sharp nod then turned toward Luna. I raised my arm and was about to cast my spell, but then she put up a shield charm nearly knocking me backwards. I felt my cheeks turn pink of embarrassment.

Just as I was about to try again, I heard a few large thuds. George, Ron, and Susan Bones had been thrown down by the shield charms put up by their partners. I'm glad I wasn't alone.

Fred was laughing his ass off, while George was still on the ground pouting like a child. My feet carried me over to him and I extended my hand.

"Come on now Georgie, it happens to the best of us." I Said.

"I know, and don't call me Georgie." George replied.

"Awe but I thought it was cute." I laughed.

"Come on now Georgie you're making your girlfriend all upset." Said Fred.

George and I both turned red in the face.

"We aren't dating Freddie." I said. I then gave him a devilish smirk.

"Hey why do I get the weird nickname now?" Asked Fred.

"Because I can." I said.

"Yeah Freddie." Said George.

"Yes Georgie?" Said Fred.

"You two are hopeless imbeciles you know that?" I said.

"Yes, but we're your hopeless imbeciles." Said George.

"I can't argue with that." Lila gave a slight chuckle.

"Say Lila, do me a favor?" Asked Fred.

"Depends on the favor." Lila said. Her eyebrow raised in curiosity.

"How about you and I partner up for a bit and George goes with Luna. It would do her some good to talk with someone outside her family. And frankly I think George and I need a bit of separation." Said Fred.

"What the hell Fred?" Snarked George.

"What it's true. Time to expand our horizons!" Said Fred.

"Luna? What do you say?" I turned toward her.

"I think it'll be fun." Said Luna.

"Alright Fred, do you think you can handle me?" I asked.

"I think I can more then handle you." Fred winked at me.

There was a sudden flash of light and Fred was knocked to the ground. George had his wand extended and wore a satisfied grin on his face.

"George was that really necessary?" I asked.

"Sorry, couldn't help it." Said George.

"Yes you could have George." I said.

There was a loud whistle. The four of us looked forward. Harry, Ron, and Hermione stood at the front of the room.

"I think that's enough for today." Harry said. "Great job everyone. That was an amazing first session. You will get notified when our next meeting will be."

Everyone started to leave group by group. It was best for all of us to not leave at once in fear of causing a commotion.

"Say Luna, do you think you would want to practice more outside of these meetings?" I said.

"I don't see any harm in extra practice. Why me though? Surely you would want an equally courageous dueling partner." Said Luna.

"No, I want someone even more courageous than me. I swear, if you weren't so brilliant I think you would make an excellent Gryffindor." I said.

"You have a kind soul Lila." Luna said.

"It runs in the family."


	15. The Toad's Punishment

"Well that's stupid! Why are we still getting punished when those Slytherfucks get to practice whenever they want." I said.

"That decree is meant to go in favor of anyone willing to snoop for her." Said Ron.

"Well I could tell her where to put that decree. Right up her sorry little-." I was cut off.

"That's not helping. As long as Fudge has some influence at Hogwarts, it's best not to get in the way. The Gryffindor quidditch team will get reinstated soon enough." Said Hermione.

"I don't give a damn how many detentions I get as long as she takes her decree and half human bull shit and it gets shoved so far up her ass she pisses out of her ears." I said.

"Now, tell us how you really feel." Said Harry.

"I just can't handle her anymore. She made me, Harry, Fred and George write lines with that dreadful quill and there is nothing we can do besides bleed. I already bleed once a month, I don't need this!" I said.

Ron and Harry gave a disgusted look while Hermione stifled a laugh.

"You know, this kind of talk makes me ill." Said Ron.

"You know, Michael Corner is quite understanding when I or Ginny bring up the subject. He even gave me Honeydukes chocolate once." I said.

"Don't mention the git dating my sister." Said Ron.

"You really need to get your wand out of a knot you know. Maybe if you balls up and ask out a girl you'd actually be happy." I said.

Ron and Hermione turned pink in the face. I laughed then picked up my bag.

"Heading back?" Asked Harry.

"I need to talk to Luna about holiday. Seeing as her and my Uncle are traveling. I need to figure out how to navigate the village we live in. Seeing as I'll be there by myself." I said.

"Not heading home to America? You have plenty of time to be home." Said Hermione.

"No. I don't want to get home sick." I lied.

Hermione shrugged and turned back to her knitting. Ron continued working on his homework, while Harry gave me a blank stare.

I made my way to the astronomy tower to meet Luna. She was looking out at the grounds.

"I wish you could join us." Said Luna.

"No, don't let me ruin your holiday. I'll be fine. Besides, who else could look after the dirigible plumbs." I said.

"I just don't want you spending your first major holiday with out family." Said Luna.

"Technically I already have. American Thanksgiving and all. Day by day I learn to live with my reality. Easy? No. Possible? It's getting there." I said.

"I would still feel better if you had people around you." Said Luna.

"When my brother comes home, I won't be. I have faith in Newt. I know I'll see him again. Not like how you'll see your mom, but being able to physically hug him." I said.

"I have faith too. But you won't know when he'll return. Just consider what I said. But there is a village store to the east for food and supplies if you do decide to stay." Said Luna.

"Love you Luna." I said.

"Love you too." Said Luna.

I left Luna to her star gazing and headed back to the common room.

"Fancy a taffy Lila?" Asked Fred.

"After what I've seen what happened to those first years you recruited, no thanks." I said.

"Told you Fred, she's too smart for us." Said George.

"Worth a try anyway. Our products are coming along though." Said Fred.

"I'm all for supporting your joke shop, but don't ask my to try anything that'll make me sick." I said.

"Deal." Fred and George said.

About a week passed and the Gryffindor Quidditch team got officially reinstated thanks to Professor Mcgonagall.

Fred, George, and I were up early brainstorming more ideas for their joke shop. Our discussion stopped as we heard a noise coming from the staircase.

Ron came downstairs looking as white as a ghost. Each one of his steps more cautious than the last.

"Ron? Are you alright? You look awful." I said.

"Thanks for that." Ron said.

"She's right you know. Maybe breakfast will help, yeah?" Said Harry. He and Hermione came through the portrait hole.

"Today is Ron's first Quidditch match. Unfortunately, it's against Slytherin. He's nervous, I'm trying to get his mind off of it for a bit." Whispered Hermione in my ear.

"Come on guys, I fancy some waffles and pumpkin juice. We need a group breakfast. Most of us were up early so we need to fuel ourselves!" I said.

We all headed into the great hall and took our seats at the Gryffindor table. Hermione and Harry were coaxing food into Ron's mouth as Fred and George shoveled food into their own. I looked to the other end of the Great Hall and noticed a rather large lion's head coming near, it was Luna.

"Hello everyone." Said Luna. Harry and Hermione jumped in their seats as they noticed her hat.

"Morning Luna. Nice of you to be cheering on Gryffindor today." I said.

"Well of course. I would have put a snake in the lion's mouth, to represent Slytherin, but I ran out of time." Said Luna.

"Looks brilliant!" Said Fred.

"Definitely will stand out in the crowd!" Said George.

"Luna. Hold on, I'll join you for breakfast." I said.

I gathered my plate and bag and headed toward the Ravenclaw table. As I passed. I noticed badges gleaming on multiple Slytherin's chests. I took a step closer and noticed etched on the badges was "Weasley is our King". I put down my things and headed toward Hermione.

"Hermione. Look at the Slytherin's badges." I whispered.

"They truly are awful. During Ron's first big match too. Thank you for the heads up. I'll save a spot for you and Luna in the stands yeah?" Said Hermione.

"Sounds good! Maybe distract Ron as you exit the Great Hall?" I suggested.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione started exiting the great hall. As Ron paused for a moment, I saw Hermione get on the tips of her toes and kiss Ron on the cheek. Ron was touching his face in the place Hermione's lips just were.

I headed back toward Luna and finished up my breakfast. I stuck an apple and some peaches in my bag for later.

"Shall we go to the pitch then?" Asked Luna.

"Yeah! Hermione is saving us a spot." I said.

"Us?" Luna seemed confused.

"Yes us silly. We're with them now." I winked at Luna and grabbed her hand as we speed our way down toward the pitch.

I didn't take long to find the bundle of bushy hair in the sea of Gryffindors.

"Nice distraction." I whispered to Hermione.

"What? Oh. It was nothing, I figured it would cheer him up but keep his mind off of anything else." Said Hermione.

"Or you just really wanted to kiss him." I said.

"We'll discuss this later." Snapped Hermione.

"Oh you bet we will." I said.

The match started, and to no ones surprise Slytherin started playing dirty.

There was singing that could be heard across the way.

_ "Weasley cannot save a thing,  
He cannot block a single ring,  
That's why Slytherin's all sing:  
Weasley is our King. _

_ Weasley was born in a bin  
He always lets the Quaffle in  
That's why Slytherins all sing:  
Weasley is our King. _

_Weasley is our King,  
Weasley is our King,  
Weasley will make sure we win  
Weasley is our King._

Hermione and I exchanged knowing looks. I am at my witts end with them. It's one thing to wear those damn pins, but to prepare a song while Pansy Parkinson conducts, that's cruel.

"I want to fly over to Parkinson and rip her hair out." I said.

"No! Don't do that. Don't do anything to tempt Umbridge. We can't afford it." Said Hermione.

"I know you're right, but I don't want you to be right." I said.

"Oh look! We scored!" Said Luna.

"You mean Gryffindor scored." Said Hermione. I gave her an unpleasant look. "What? She is in Ravenclaw after all."

"Still doesn't mean you have to correct her." I said.

Hermione turned her head toward the match. Harry caught the snitch and managed to get enough points for Gryffindor's victory.

Hermione, Luna, and I went down to congratulate the boys. As we reached the team, we saw Harry holding George back as Katie and Angelina held back Fred. My walk turned into a sprint as I went to help Harry hold back George.

"You probably don't even mind how filthy the blood traitors house is Potter, seeing as it reminds you of your dear old mum." Said Malfoy.

That had done it. Without warning, I was knocked backwards as Harry and George charged Malfoy and punched him. Mcgonagall rushed over and broke up the fight.

"Potter, Weasley! What in the name of Godrick Gryffindor is going on here. Come with me and we will discuss this further." Said Professor Mcgonagall. The rage evident in her face.

"Those idiots! What were they thinking!" Said Hermione.

"I thought it was a long time coming if you ask me. It's about time Malfoy got knocked around a bit." I said.

Someone cleared their throat in a high pitched voice.

"I must have misheard you Miss Lovegood, but certainly you don't wish to inflict violence on others." Said Umbridge.

"Not at all Professor." I said.

"Just to be sure. Join me for a night of lines to make sure a non-violent nature... sinks in." Said Umbridge.

I nodded my head and waved goodbye to Hermione and Luna as I reluctantly followed toad face.

We walked into the castle, but not toward her office.

"Uh... Professor? Where are we going?" I asked.

"Just a quick stop before we head to my office." Said Umbridge.

She stopped as we went to the end of a hallway. She opened the door and did that cringe-worthy throat clearing thing. Mcgonagall kept on talking to the two boys.

"I think a weeks worth of detention would suit the both of you." Said Mcgonagall.

Umbridge cleared her throat again. "I think a more severe punishment is in order."

"Well this matter isn't under your jurisdiction Dolores." Said Hermione.

"Actually it is. As high inquisitor, I have the authority to deliver and alter punishments as I see fit. Take Miss Lovegood here, I heard her mentioning a violent action and she needs to learn to fight with words, not her fists." Said Umbridge.

"I highly doubt Miss Lovegood said anything that offensive that a punishment is necessary." Said Mcgonagall.

"But it's up to my discretion Minerva. Anyways, I believe that both Mister Potter and Mister Weasley deserve a more severe punishment, as well as the other twin." Said Umbridge.

"But Fred didn't even touch Malfoy!" I said.

"But he would have wouldn't he. You shouldn't speak out of turn Miss Lovegood. Now, I think a ban from Quidditch would suffice." Said Umbridge.

"A ban from Quidditch?" Said Harry.

"For life." Said Umbridge.

"Now don't you think that's a bit much?" Asked Professor Mcgonagall.

"Not at all. Now good night, Miss Lovegood and I have an evening of lines to get to." Said Umbridge.

She turned around and I gave one last look at the three of them. All having sorrowful look on their faces. I mouthed for them to wait up for me later.

I was in the toad's office for two and a half hours before I was set free.

I returned to the common room and was met by the stares of Ron, Fred, George, Harry and Hermione.

"Hey guys." I said.

"How bad is it?" Asked Fred.

"Still bleeding. But it'll heal eventually." I said.

"Come here. I'll bandage it for you." Said Hermione. She grabbed my hand. "Tergeo!" A bandage wrap appeared around the palm of my hand.

"Thanks Hermione." I said. I turned toward Fred, George and Harry. "Umbridge is the most foul person in existence. I can't believe you three got a lifetime ban from Quidditch. That's completely unfair."

"What she did to you isn't much better. What did you say that got you detention?" Asked Fred.

"That Malfoy deserved what he got." I said.

"I told you to be careful you know." Said Hermione.

"It's not like I knew she was behind me." I said.

"Yeah Hermione, old toad face is relentless. No one asked for this to happen to us." Said Harry.

"I know... I just hate giving any satisfaction in punishing us." Said Hermione.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione went up to bed after a while. This left me, Fred, and George. George hadn't spoken a word since I entered.

"George? A sickle for your thoughts?" I said.

"I'm so stupid." Said George.

"So am I George. But what's that got to do with anything?" Said Fred.

"It's because of me we can't play Quidditch anymore. If I hadn't pounced on that git, we would still be playing." Said George.

"If the girls hadn't had such a strong hold on me, I would have been right there with you. Don't beat yourself up for it." Said Fred.

I squeezed myself between the twins. I took both of their hands in mine.

"What happened to you both was completely horrid. I'm sorry I couldn't help. But, we have to stay strong and focused in this time. I know there is a big war coming, if not already here. So far there have been three, potentially four, casualties and we need to make sure there aren't anymore on our end." I said.

"Three? Potentially four?" Asked Fred.

"You never told him?" I asked George.

"Wasn't my place to tell." Said George.

"Cedric Diggory wasn't the only one killed by Voldemort recently." I said.

"Who else then?" Asked Fred.

"My parents... and potentially my brother. That's why I'm here. That's why I'm no longer in America." I said. My hands were shaking. It will never get easier to tell people that.

"Lila... I am so incredibly sorry. No wonder you're so ehh... closed off. That's why you aren't going home for holiday." Said Fred. I nodded.

My eyes began to blur with tears, but I refused to let them fall. I felt the pair of them hold my hands tighter.

"Ahh!" I yelled. The wound on my hand still fresh.

"Sorry!" Said George.

"It's alright. I had forgotten about it as well." I said.

"Stay with us!" Said Fred and George together.

"What?" I questioned.

"Over the holiday. You should spend it with us, at the Burrow!" Said George.

"You cannot spend a whole holiday break alone. That's just bloody insane." Said Fred.

"I'm not going to impose on your family time." I said.

"Our mum and dad would love to have you. Hell, Harry is coming along. If Ron wasn't such a wuss, Hermione would have been coming too." Said George.

"Can I think on it?" I asked.

"You can think on it only if the answer is yes." Said Fred.

"Take your time, but not too long." Said George.

"Alright." I said.

We parted ways as I entered the girls dormitory. I was touched that they wanted me to spend holiday with them, but I don't feel right being the inevitable downer I will be when it comes time.


End file.
